Forever the Faithful Fan (TRAD)
by Cloud 'n Izru
Summary: Si VOUS vous retrouviez coincés dans Death Note, votre première pensée serait : qui m'a filé de la LSD ? La seconde ? 'Je vais résoudre l'enquête parce que j'ai déjà lu toute la série comme un bon petit fan- ET SAUVER LE MONDE ! HOURRA ' Puis les choses se compliquent.
1. Explosion

« Si VOUS vous retrouviez coincés dans Death Note, votre première pensée serait : qui m'a filé de la LSD ? La seconde ? ''Je vais résoudre l'enquête parce que j'ai déjà lu toute la série comme un bon petit fan- ET SAUVER LE MONDE ! HOURRA !'' Puis les choses se compliquent. »

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Oba et Obata les autres sortent tout droit de l'imagination de Snatchelle. Je ne suis qu'une petite traductrice improvisée (j'ai obtenu l'autorisation, yeah !). Si vous lisez l'anglais, je ne peux que vous recommander la version originale (qui est carrément jouissive) de Forever the Faithful Fan, que vous pourrez retrouver dans mes favoris. Pour les autres, je me dévoue :).

Pairing : Vous ne voyez pas ? Euh… il semblerait qu'on se dirige droit vers du LxOC.

Venez avec moi découvrir l'histoire merveilleuse d'une jeune Canadienne aux pieds nus et au caractère bien trempé, et sa plongée chaotique dans cet univers que vous connaissez si bien, celui de Death Note !

Premier chapitre un peu galère à traduire. A vous l'honneur ! )

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Mon cœur battait à toute allure. J'avais un fichu mal de crâne, et mes pieds souffraient plus encore.

_Ne t'arrête surtout pas._

Mes mains giflèrent un mur de briques rouges tandis que je traversais une barricade de poubelles en aluminium. Elles s'entrechoquèrent avec fracas avant de rebondir à travers la ruelle. Des pigeons grassouillets marchaient sur la pointe de leurs serres leurs yeux faisaient de rapides va-et-vient. Ils battirent des ailes aux quatre vents, alarmés par le fracas métallique, et allèrent se percher sur des balcons. Le froissement de leurs ailes se perdit dans les cris d'indignation derrière moi.

Bondissant au-dessus de restes de casseroles abandonnées, je continuais à fuir, d'un pas trébuchant. Je retrouvais un rythme régulier, aidée par le battement lancinant dans mes tempes.

Je tournais à l'angle de la rue et me faufilais entre les passants. Certains étaient visiblement riches et arboraient de somptueuses fourrures, des vêtements de velours ou encore des cravates serrées et des porte-documents très chers. D'autres tenaient un café dans leurs mains ou poussaient des landaus, agrippant leurs enfants par le col.

Je bousculais tous ces inconnus noyés dans la marée humaine. On me lâchait des hurlements et des injures, aussitôt oubliées. La foule s'écartait comme cette maudite mer rouge pour les deux hommes en uniforme à ma poursuite. Je pouvais presque les entendre me crier de m'arrêter, malgré mes halètements sonores. Leurs appels résonnaient dans mes tympans à chaque fois que je reprenais mon souffle.

Je jetais un instant un regard en arrière. Mes cheveux trempés de sueur me fouettaient les yeux. Mes poursuivants ne se laissaient pas distancer. Leur matraque se balançait le long de leurs hanches. Ils ressemblaient à un duo comique ; le large tour de taille du premier recouvrait de son ombre le corps filiforme de l'autre. Ils avaient tous deux des auréoles sous les bras et le visage rouge, mais ils n'abandonnaient pas.

Il était temps de prendre des mesures désespérées.

Je sautais sur un banc de bois, me balançais sur le dossier et enroulais mon bras autour d'un lampadaire proche, puis je m'y hissais. Une fois grimpée, je me penchais en arrière sur la route, mes orteils recourbés autour de la planche de bois sur laquelle s'étalaient affiches et publicités. Je resserrais ma prise sur le métal lisse et brillant du lampadaire. *

La foule qui s'était attroupée autour de moi et des policiers haleta de stupeur alors qu'un bus passait à vive allure, me manquant de quelques centimètres.

Je réprimais un large sourire et les hélais frénétiquement : « Hé ! Avec vos rembourrages aux donuts, vous aurez une crise cardiaque avant d'être grimpés deux mètres en-dessous de moi ! »

Le plus gros posa ses mains sur ses genoux, gonflant ses joues alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Son képi était de travers, légèrement incliné sur le côté. Son compagnon n'avait pas l'air aussi essoufflé que lui. « Rendez-vous, vous êtes cernée ! » Le grand maigre avait crié sur un ton qui lui semblait à coup sûr très viril, mais le reste des spectateurs y entendit plutôt une supplique.

« Vous voyez, c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle vous et moi, on ne pourra jamais bien s'entendre. » Je fis une pirouette autour du poteau et atterris sur la pointe des pieds, sur le banc. « J'ai plus d'imagination que vous n'avez l'air de le penser. » Et avec ça, je les saluais rapidement d'un air décontracté et plongeais entre les voitures.

Et je disparus derrière le vrombissement assourdissant d'un camion.

Quelques immeubles et feux rouges plus tard, je relâchais ma prise sur la grille métallique du camion et sautais au sol à un carrefour. Avec un sifflotement enivrant, je claquais mes mains sur mes cuisses et rejoignis la rue MacGaber.

Je glissais ma main dans la poche de mon pantalon cargo*. Mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de l'objet qui s'y trouvait, comme pour être sûrs qu'il n'avait pas disparu.

Cher, brillant, et destiné à une boutique de prêteur sur gage.

La lumière matinale ruisselait sur les immeubles gris et se reflétait sur les vitres bleues de lointains gratte-ciels. De minuscules laveurs de carreaux étaient suspendus à une cinquantaine de mètres du sol, avec leur casquette blanche et leur affolant réglage de cordes et d'harnachement, semblables à de minuscules insectes qui se tortillaient.

Je tournais à l'angle de la rue et donnais de petits coups secs à la fenêtre de l'accueil de mon fast-food habituel, contournant la file d'attente de clients bâillant avec impatience. La vitre s'ouvrit avec un bruit sonore et Dorothy en dépassa. Son habituel maquillage excessif formait des paquets sur son visage et ses cheveux teints en roux dépassaient de sa visière en boucles rebelles.

« Mais qui voilà. »

Ses lèvres se firent boudeuses alors que sa voix de fumeuse tirait dans les tons graves. Elle abandonna son air distant et haussa ses sourcils parfaitement entretenus, me toisant d'un air désapprobateur.

Je n'étais pas très bien habillée, je dois l'admettre. Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre pourquoi elle pinçait les lèvres de dégoût. Pas de chaussures, un débardeur blanc dégoulinant de sueur, des tâches sur tout le visage et les vêtements. Je n'étais pas vraiment prête à concourir pour Miss Univers, mais qui pouvait me le reprocher ? Je venais de me faire poursuivre sur une longueur de 23 blocks (par l'armoire à glace et son partenaire filiforme, pour ne pas remonter plus loin).

Je repoussais une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, prenant vaguement conscience de mon propre état. « Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir, Dorothy. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir… » Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure, comme si je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais demander -même si nous savions toutes deux que je demanderai exactement la même chose que tous les mercredis. « …un Strawberry Explosion, s'il te plait ? »

Dorothy fit éclater une bulle couleur cerise et commença à la mâchonner, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle reprit son air distant. « Mais certainement, Sydney. » Elle se retourna pour crier la commande puis me regarda de nouveau. « Comment va ton oncle ? »

« Oh, très bien, pas de doute là-dessus. Il est en pleine forme ! » Je frictionnais mon épaule à l'évocation de _ce_ souvenir. Autant de whisky dans le ventre d'un homme aussi irritable et aux bras aussi énormes, cela finissait forcément avec des tas de trucs brisés. Heureusement que ce n'était pas ma clavicule.

_Ça passe pour cette fois._

Dorothy pinça ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent blanches. Ses narines frémirent. Elle savait à quoi ressemblait la vie dans la rue, avec le job qu'elle avait. « Voilà ton Strawberry-Explosion. » Elle fit glisser la monstrueuse coupe vers moi. « SUIVANT ! »

Je me fis pousser par un cycliste qui grommela sa commande.

Je portais la paille à ma bouche et détalais le long du trottoir, sans prendre la peine de rappeler à Dorothy que je n'avais pas encore payé. Ce qui tombait plutôt bien, parce que de toute façon, je n'avais pas un centime en poche.

Mon cœur battait encore à vive allure, détraqué par mes efforts de la matinée, et le liquide sucré que j'aspirais bruyamment n'était pas vraiment l'idéal pour me calmer. J'imagine que l'adrénaline coulait encore dans mes veines, parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sautiller avec entrain le long du trottoir. Je claquais même mes pieds en l'air l'un contre l'autre, improvisant une chorégraphie assez caricaturale de Broadway.

_Mon cerveau a grillé !_

La boutique du prêteur sur gage se trouvait dans le bas des quais. J'avais donc un sacré chemin devant moi. J'empruntais le trajet le plus long (juste au cas où les flics se montreraient un peu trop persistants), en prenant soin de boire mon Explosion lentement.

Une brise aux effluves de sel et de pollution rafraîchit ma peau brûlante.

Le monde m'ignorait, sans penser deux fois à l'adolescente pieds nus, occupée à aspirer un Strawberry Explosion. J'aimais bien observer les gens, leurs yeux rivés sur un but invisible.

Je passais devant un homme qui portait une boîte de ce qui ressemblait à de gros verres de terre, un genre de gothique à moitié fou avec des cheveux frisés et de l'eye-liner coulant. C'était un vieux clodo qui jouait de toute son âme aux bongos*, son crasseux casque de cycliste posé devant lui pour recueillir les dons des passants.

_Je te donnerais quelque chose si je pouvais, mon gars,_ pensais-je avec empathie.

La boutique du prêteur sur gage faisait face au fleuve. Au loin, des ferries allaient et venaient, et quelques voiliers serpentaient entre eux.

Un vol de mouettes poussait des cris, relevant et baissant la tête à la recherche du moindre déchet comestible.

Une cloche tinta lorsque j'appuyais sur la porte vitrée. Une grille recouvrait la vitrine, et un néon indiquant « OUVERT » crépitait. La boutique regorgeait de tables en plastique alignées contre les murs, sur lesquelles se trouvait un assortiment d'objets non étiquetés. Il y avait des bateaux dans des bouteilles, des livres de poche en piteux état, plusieurs katanas, de vieilles armes –de la camelote-, et même quelques crânes (faux, j'en étais persuadée). Il n'y avait aucune organisation qui permette de distinguer le genre de produit. Les acheteurs devaient fouiller un peu partout pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Des lampes fluorescentes rectangulaires s'alignaient avec de minces cages bourdonnant au plafond. De nombreuses mouches malchanceuses jonchaient les boites métalliques. Quelques-unes bourdonnaient frénétiquement, à la recherche d'une échappatoire. La caisse était au fond, une manière de forcer les éventuels acheteurs à regarder ce qui pourrait leur faire envie avant d'atteindre leur but. Je traînais les pieds sur le carrelage multicolore et laissais tomber ma ''trouvaille'' sur le dessus du comptoir.

J'aspirais l'Explosion inexistant qui se cachait au fond de mon gigantesque gobelet et agitais deux fois la cloche cuivrée. Un minuscule ventilateur vrombissait, presque sans effet sur l'air étouffant de la pièce.

Un indien à l'air sympathique traina les pieds à ma rencontre. Il portait une chemise à carreaux entrouverte au niveau du col, un jean délavé et un chapeau de cow-boy cousu de croix (avec une plume d'aigle teinte en rouge, ajoutée pour faire bonne mesure). Ses longs cheveux tombaient sur le bas de son cou en d'abondants dreadlocks.

« Que puis-je pour toi aujourd'hui, ma chère Sydney ? J'ai une toute nouvelle arrivée de BDs, des éditions originales, venues tout droit du bureau des auteurs, je le jure sur les Dieux. »

Jerry jurait sur ses dieux très souvent, habituellement quand ça l'arrangeait. Mais qui pouvait prendre au sérieux un homme avec des dreadlocks et un chapeau de cowboy ?

Son offre resta en suspens quelques instants, mais je la chassais. « Je me contente de vendre, aujourd'hui. Merci, Jerry. »

« Hmm… » Jerry s'empara d'un gant de chirurgien et inspecta la marchandise avec une surprenante délicatesse pour ses doigts boudinés. « … Je pourrais mettre… peut-être cent dollars pour cette pièce. »

« Cent dollars ? » Je plaquais avec fracas mon gobelet de Strawberry Explosion désormais vide sur la vitrine. Un anneau de buée commença à se former et à bruiner tout autour. « Ça en vaut quatre cent, au moins ! » J'arrachais ma marchandise volée de la prise de Jerry et la retint avec un avertissement. « Il y a plein d'autres prêteurs sur gage dans cette ville, Jerry. Je peux l'apporter n'importe où- »

« Non, non ! » Son fort accent glissa alors que les mots se précipitaient dans sa bouche. « Deux cent soixante-quinze ! C'est ma dernière offre. »

Je souris à pleines dents et lui rendit lentement l'objet.

Le truc le plus génial chez Jerry, c'est qu'il ne posait jamais de question. Une fois qu'un objet de valeur passait le seuil de sa porte, la façon dont il était entré en ma possession devenait une information inutile.

« Alors nous avons un accord. » Je ramassais mon Explosion et mes yeux brillants parcoururent la pièce à la recherche d'une poubelle à papier. Hé, je suis canadienne. On fait attention aux trucs comme l'environnement, lorsqu'on est canadien. A ça et à la liberté d'expression et aux services de santé publique (le genre de chose auquel je n'ai même pas le droit). *

Le droit de vote était aussi compris dans le 'paquet'. Pas que j'aie l'âge de voter, vous pensez bien. Et pas que je le ferais, vu comme les politiciens se ressemblaient tous. On avait le droit à ces putains d'impôts, qu'importe pour qui on était.

« Hé, jette un coup d'œil à ça, Sydney. » J'émergeais de mes réflexions sur les poubelles recyclables et lançais un regard au manuscrit posé en face de moi.

Jerry se faisait insistant. Il fredonnait un air étranger à mes oreilles et commençait à fouiller dans la caisse en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre.

La ''chose'' avait des caractères japonais gribouillés sur le dessus. Par pure politesse, je soulevais précautionneusement la page (tu le déchires, tu l'achètes) et laissais échapper un petit cri de plaisir. L'un de mes personnages préférés m'observait, assis à son habitude dans son étrange position accroupie, tenant du bout des doigts son éternelle coupe de thé sucré.

Ok, j'étais une pure Otaku. Mais qui ne l'était pas de nos jours ?

Ce que j'aimais en particulier avec les mangas et les animes, c'était qu'il n'y avait jamais rien qui paraisse trop fou ou trop étrange. Il pouvait y avoir d'immenses faux qui se transformaient en êtres humains, des samouraïs adeptes de break-dance, ou même des dieux de la mort qui raffolaient de pommes.

Death Note était définitivement mon préféré parmi tous ceux-là.

Pourquoi ?

C'était simple.

_**L.**_

Oui, oui. La combinaison de tous les personnages, allant du séduisant maniaque qu'était Light à la gothique BCBG Misa-Misa, en passant par le gentil Matsuda et même le mystérieux Watari, c'était important. Le fil tortueux de l'intrigue et la singularité de tout ça maintenait la série numéro un des charts.

Mais L était la raison pour laquelle on pouvait surprendre les cris et autre soupirs des fans de Death Note. Il était définitivement inégalable. Il était certainement dans le top cinq de mes personnages favoris. J'avais lu et relu la série, en long, en large et en travers.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, en arrivant à la moitié, eh bien… j'ai simplement perdu tout intérêt pour la série après qu'il se soit fait tuer. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adorais Matt. Je l'aimais énormément. Mais Near n'était qu'une pâle imitation, et Mello… eh bien, c'était Mello. Je ne dis pas qu'à eux deux ils n'étaient pas meilleurs que L. C'est juste que je n'accrochais pas.

Après tout, j'ai le droit de penser ce que je veux.

Comme dans : _L DECHIRE ALORS NE M'EMMERDEZ PAS !_

Ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

« C'est… » Je pointais du doigt le manga calligraphié.

« L'un des volumes originaux. » statua-t-il. Et il commença à compter les billets verts. Il fit une pause et m'observa à travers de grosses lunettes rectangulaires, un brin moisies. « C'est une sacré blessure que tu t'es faite là. »

Je haussais nonchalamment les épaules.

Il glissa les billets devant moi et les effeuilla. Regardant toujours mon épaule, il dit : « Dans mon clan, nous croyons que les histoires sont très puissantes » J'acquiesçais sans vraiment l'écouter et commençais à compter les billets par moi-même. Jerry pouvait discourir pendant des heures sur son clan si on lui en laissait l'occasion. Il persévéra, s'étendant au-dessus du comptoir en me regardant avec intensité. Comme un chat plongé dans l'obscurité qui saurait dans quel sac poubelle abandonné il trouverait les restes d'une boîte de thon. « Les histoires peuvent te changer la vie. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » J'agitais les billets devant son nez et lui sourit. « Mille fois merci, mon pote. Prend soin de toi, ok ? »

Mon Strawberry Explosion oublié, je commençais à me frayer un passage entre les rangées de tables jusqu'à la porte. Mes paumes moites serraient fermement mon salaire de la journée. Je savais exactement que je m'achèterais en premier : un gigantesque banana-split, puis des chaussures. J'avais définitivement besoin de chaussures. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'aller repêcher ma dernière paire dans les égouts (une longue histoire).

Je pensais que Jerry était retourné derrière son comptoir, lorsque -

« Les histoires sont une échappatoire. » Je sursautais si violemment que je manquais de me cogner le crâne contre le plafond. Je parie que j'aurais pu participer aux Jeux Olympiques. D'abord la course à pieds ce matin, et maintenant le saut en hauteur. J'allais finir par faire carrière dans l'athlétisme.

Jerry était penché au-dessus de mon épaule, comme un large corbeau avec une bosse sous ses plumes. « Certaines personnes ont besoin d'échappatoires, une fois de temps en temps. »

J'étais un peu trop proche pour être à l'aise. « Euh-euh, ouais. Je crois que je vais prendre des vacances, mais passe une bonne journée, d'accord ? »

J'avais presque atteint la devanture du magasin. Les publicités placardées à la fenêtre étaient clairement visibles, la lumière blanche du soleil se déversait au travers du verre brumeux…

« Bien, je suis ravi que nous soyons d'accord là-dessus ! »

Je sentis un frisson involontaire me parcourir le dos. Avançant lentement, je le regardais bien en face sans la moindre retenue, un coude appuyé contre la poignée de la porte. Jerry tapotait l'inestimable manuscrit de Death Note contre sa tempe, souriant d'un air entendu. « Tu vas bien t'amuser dehors. »

« Ouais, je vais m'amuser. A bientôt, Jerry. » Légèrement contrariée, j'émergeais au grand jour tandis que la cloche tintait derrière moi et…

…fis une crise cardiaque.

Ok, je ne fis pas une crise cardiaque. Mais ça y ressemblait vachement, entre mes viscères qui tressautèrent, ma peau qui se glaça, mes os qui tremblèrent et mes yeux qui me ressortirent de la tête.

Une réaction de pur choc.

Au lieu des quais tranquilles sur lesquels je m'attendais à poser les yeux, je me retrouvais face à de grands gratte-ciels qui se dressaient devant le soleil comme d'étincelants phares de métal et de verre.

Des automobiles et des scooters filaient à une vitesse alarmante. Klaxonnés, des cyclistes et des piétons se menaçaient du poing et montraient les dents.

Je suppose que ce n'était pas la populace habituelle.

Parce que, d'un : ils étaient presque tous asiatiques.

De deux : tout, et je dis bien _tout_, du gigantesque écran télévisé sur le bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue aux chewing-gums collés sur le panneau de l'arrêt de bus, tout était en 2D, comme s'il s'agissait d'un décor de dessin animé.

Ma première réaction fut de pousser un hurlement.

M'attirant ainsi plusieurs regards dégoûtés de la part des passants, maugréant des phrases irritées, puis m'ignorant.

Ma seconde fut de pivoter comme une toupie vers la boutique de Jerry. Sauf que ce n'était pas la boutique de Jerry. C'était un magasin qui se dressait sur deux étages, avec de la peinture effritée et du bois blanchi par le soleil. Un volet bleu décoloré s'appuyait sur les marches ; le tout s'écroulait, tristement abandonné. Les alentours du bâtiment étaient sales, sans pelouse ni pots de fleur, vides.

Ma bouche devait être si grande ouverte qu'un train aurait pu en sortir.

Après plusieurs minutes infructueuses, je me laissais choir au sol, soudainement épuisée. Je pliais mes jambes et posais mon menton sur mes mains calleuses pour mieux regarder le monde, les yeux écarquillés.

_Incroyable. _

Je me frictionnais la bouche et creusais mes joues. _Dorothy a dû mettre quelque chose dans mon Strawberry Explosion. Je n'allais pas laisser passer ça. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? De la LSD ? Des amphés ? Quoi d'autre ?_ Elle l'avait probablement fait avec les meilleures intentions du monde ; je pouvais presque entendre son larynx grésiller. _Je vais t'aider à oublier tous tes problèmes, chérie._

« L'affreuse – quand j'en aurai fini, je jure-… » Mon dos se courba soudain, ma cage thoracique s'effondrant sur elle-même alors que le monde se mettait à tourner. « Si _il_ m'attrape dans cet état… je suis morte, pire que morte. » J'eus une image de lui souriant à la police, puis me saisissant et me tirant hors du commissariat.

J'entendais déjà un bruit d'os brisés.

Je me frappais la tête et grognais. « Et merde, rédigez tout de suite le certificat de décès. »

Je regardais de nouveau, entre les pantalons et les jupes droites qui défilaient, (ce que je supposais être) la vue concoctée par mon imagination d'un quartier japonais typique.

Un quartier japonais typique, en 2D.

_De toute façon, je suis fichue. Alors autant en profiter._

Je m'étirais, reculant légèrement mon épaule endolorie, et me penchais d'avant en arrière. Après avoir fait rouler mes hanches, m'assurant que mon corps était bien entier, je me levais, rejoignant la foule d'inconnus.

Je me laissais porter par les flots un petit moment. Je me sentais immergée, presque comme si je faisais partie du groupe, comme si je n'étais pas une simple personne mais une machine.

La foule finit par se disperser. De rares personnes étaient éparpillées et pianotaient sur leurs portables en s'appuyant à l'angle d'un mur.

« Je suppose que la pause déjeuner est finie » murmurais-je.

J'avais atterri en face d'une boutique de culture pop. La vitrine exposait des mannequins très minces (ne commencez pas à me parler de ça !) vêtus de couleurs chatoyantes, avec des perruques colorées et pleines de frisottis, avec des talons hauts et des mitaines ou des bas descendus jusqu'à leurs chevilles.

Le genre de couleurs qui devait bouleverser les nouveaux-venus dans le ''monde de la LSD''. Cela ressemblait à une usine de chewing-gums, ou au pire cauchemar d'une abeille.

Tout était si clair et si solide. Comme si je pouvais l'atteindre et le toucher…

_Mon Dieu._

Je battis des paupières, me frictionnais les yeux, et battis de nouveau des paupières.

J'étais là, aussi claire que le jour, me reflétant sur la vitre.

Mis à part que ce n'était pas moi. Je veux dire, ça devait être moi, mais ça ne l'était pas.

J'étais moi aussi en 2D.

Ce qui était logique, après tout. J'étais dans une ville en 2D, je devais donc être en 2D moi aussi pour pouvoir en faire partie.

_Bizarre, bizarre, bizarre, bizarre, bizarre…_

Je me recoiffais involontairement et lissais mes vêtements. Je me tournais de droite à gauche, tordant le cou pour me voir à 360°.

_Toujours pieds nus, des pieds nus en 2D. Toujours sale, les mêmes taches en 2D. Toujours le même pantalon, un pantalon cargo en 2D. Oh, oublie tout ça._ J'étais totalement en 2D, de mes yeux gris jusqu'aux ongles de mes doigts rosis.

Chaque couleur était définie, chaque ligne lisse.

Un autre Otaku serait déjà en train de crier, sautillant et essayant toutes les expressions faciales des mangas. De la classique veine qui pulse à, bien sûr, la goutte de sueur.

Hé, je ne suis pas si différente des autres. Ne me retenant plus, j'essayais le coup de la veine qui pulse en triangle.

_Pense à quelque chose qui te rend furieuse… si furieuse que tu as envie d'exploser… Pense aux hypocrites… à ces gens qui cachent leur vrai visage… à SON visage…_

POP !

« Eurêka ! » m'exclamais-je, lançant mon poing en l'air. Aussi vite que la victoire était arrivée, ma veine avait disparu.

Un sentiment mauvais m'envahit. _Ça va être vraiment amusant._

Après avoir fait le coup de la veine qui pulse aux mannequins immobiles dans leur vitrine (qui j'en suis sûre m'applaudirent dans leur petite tête en synthétique), je m'entrainais à basculer sur le côté et à tomber au sol dans un élan d'incrédulité. Après avoir terrifié un couple qui attendait un bus (au bout de mon huitième essai environ), je décidais de me faire plus discrète.

La goutte de sueur fut le plus difficile. Mon cerveau explosa presque sous l'effort. Je pouvais sentir mon corps tout entier trembler alors que j'essayais de toute ma volonté. _Utilise la force…_

J'essayais d'invoquer un sentiment de… hmm, difficile à décrire, difficile à faire.

Au final, je ne réussis pas à créer une seule goutte de sueur, simplement parce que je ne savais pas quel sensation y associer.

_Je suppose que c'est le genre de chose qui se fait dans l'instantané._

Je regardais de nouveau autour de moi, à présent lassée par mon petit entrainement. Des tas d'étrangers m'évitaient largement, méfiants au vu de mes précédentes pitreries… ou peut-être comme ils auraient réagi face à une étrangère qui marchait pieds nus ?

Un son de trompettes me transperça les oreilles, rejetant au loin mes interrogations. Je levais les yeux pour apercevoir un nouveau reportage sur l'écran de télévision géant une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de ma tête.

Je tendis le cou et protégeais mes yeux du soleil. Je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qui se racontait, mais un petit détail se ficha en plein dans mon cœur.

Le mot ''Kira'' prononcé plusieurs fois, et la gigantesque lettre 'L' éclairant l'écran.

Alors l'évidence me heurta.

Comme un bus qui entrerait en collision avec ma poitrine.

Comme une matraque en aluminium valsant pour s'abattre sur mon crâne.

Comme une minuscule bombe qui aurait fait exploser la moitié de ma tête, direction les cieux.

Mon hallucination ne m'avait pas plongée dans n'importe quel anime.

J'hallucinais à propos de Death Note.

_FIN du chapitre_

Xxxx

Xxx

Xxxx

*Notes de traduction :

(Le passage avec le lampadaire a été trafiqué. Un vrai casse-tête. Je ne vous dis pas le temps que j'ai mis à comprendre pourquoi il y avait une planche en bois sur ce fichu poteau…)

1 : un pantalon cargo, c'est un pantalon un peu large du genre vêtements de camouflage, militaire. Et les bongos sont des percussions.

2 : les samouraïs break-dancers, c'est une référence à quel manga ?

3 : Un peu de culture G, mes amies… Broadway et les comédies musicales, ça passe ? Bon, alors maintenant, les pensées de Sydney dans la boutique de Jerry. Euh… Désolée Snatchelle, mais le Canada est l'un des plus gros pollueurs au monde (je crois qu'ils n'ont pas ratifié le 2e Kyoto à cause de ça d'ailleurs). Mais c'est beau, le patriotisme ! C'est dommage que ça manque autant en France. Passées ces pensées, venons-en à la sécu. Apprenez donc un truc moche : aux USA, la sécu n'existe pas. Ou du moins, elle n'existait pas du tout quand le début de cette histoire a été écrit. Bénissons Obama d'être passé par là (au cas où il me prendrait l'idée d'émigrer, sait-on jamais). Il a réussi, hein ? Parce que je n'ai pas tout suivi… Voilà, donc grâce à Snatchelle, vous saurez que le 'paye ou crève', ça existe bien. Le monde des bisounours n'est pas le nôtre… Liberté d'expression… ça doit être une référence aux groupes de pression, je suppose. Et droit de vote, eh bien Sydney a le droit de rêver, vu qu'elle est canadienne, elle ne votera pas de sitôt aux USA.

_**xxx**_

**Je transmets TOUTES vos reviews à l'auteur. **J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous piaffez d'impatience à l'idée que Sydney rencontre ENFIN notre grand L.

Promis, le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas trop.

…

_Eeeet…_

_**Devinez qui on retrouve dans le prochain chapitre ? )**_


	2. Down the rabbit hole

Salut ! (encore changé de nom, mais c'est toujours Lou, derrière)

Voici donc le second chapitre. Pour la fréquence de post... joker ? Non, mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis sur plusieurs projets à la fois et j'ai des tyrans à assouvir dont l'un fait une allergie grave au mot ordinateur, donc je me débrouille... comme je peux. Et en plus là, vacances, alors après...

Je vous remercie de votre enthousiasme, et l'auteur aussi (dès qu'elle se souviendra qu'elle a un compte, pour les derniers). Et je tâche de traduire plus librement.

Hello _**Nobody**_ ! Tu vas voir, les pauvres petits pieds de Sydney, tu n'as pas fini d'en entendre parler... C'est que l'auteur a très envie de l'assassiner... Ah non, c'est vrai, on vient de me signaler qu'il ne faut pas tuer son héros dans le second chapitre ou alors l'histoire est foutue. Bête.

**_Melissa_**: qui vivra -lira- verra, niark niark.

Très chère **_Noa__ Death_**, bonjour à toi. Sur le Strawberry Explosion, je peux te dire des choses qui ne t'intéressent PAS. Comme le nombre de calories. Voilà bien notre pote internet à l'oeuvre. Mais pour le pays... à part qu'il y en a au Canada et très probablement aux EU, aucune idée.

La trad est mieux, là ?

xxx

xxx

xxx

**Chapitre 2.**

…

Géniale, cette hallucination !

Constatant que je n'étais pas encore coincée dans une cellule capitonnée avec une camisole de force, je me dis qu'il devait y avoir quelques avantages à être fou. Des avantages du genre, euh... voir les choses comme dans un anime, et... avoir une imagination débordante ?

Ce qui était sûrement la meilleure des hallucinations possibles, admettez-le.

Donc, si j'étais perdue quelque part dans Death Note, je devais être proche des personnages principaux.

Conclusion : j'allais pouvoir rencontrer L.

L'opportunité du siècle, pour une Otaku qui parvenait à peine à se souvenir de ses rêves _normaux_ lorsqu'elle s'éveillait dans le froid et l'ennui.

Malheureusement, mon rêve paraissait un petit peu _trop_ réel.

La première chose qui me le faisait penser, c'est que je ne comprenais pas la langue qui s'y parlait. J'avais déjà du mal à prononcer les mots japonais que je _connaissais_ (et ce n'était que le peu que je lisais à l'occasion à la bibliothèque, toute seule dans mon coin), alors il était impossible que je puisse lire le moindre panneau.

Deuxièmement, où que je veuille aller, cela prenait une éternité. Aucune destination ne se précipitait vers moi, aucun nuage magique ne me portait là où je voulais aller. J'en étais réduite à marcher, avec mes pieds enflés, me frayant un chemin dans cette foule d'inconnus.

Et, croyez-moi, marcher pieds nus devient bien plus difficile lorsque la population a pratiquement doublé. C'était un jour désolant où personne ne sortait assez longtemps de sa petite bulle personnelle pour faire attention à ne pas écraser l'un de mes trois orteils préférés à toute vitesse.

Trop occupée à épargner mes doigts de pied, je ne remarquais pas la petite lycéenne avant de me retrouver en face d'elle.

BAM !

Sous le choc, la pauvre fille s'effondra et roula en boule au sol, fragile comme une feuille de papier.

Je me ruais à son secours, la relevais et la tirais par le bras avant que son petit crâne ne se fasse écraser par la foule. Je commençais à épousseter ses épaules en lui adressant mes plus plates excuses. Personne n'avait besoin d'être étalé sur le trottoir sans bonne raison.

Elle avait l'air de se rendre en cours, avec sa jupe qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux, son cardigan gris et son ruban rouge et jaune. Mais l'énorme sac à dos beige rempli à ras bord de livres était assez révélateur à lui tout seul, sans même son uniforme.

Elle avait des lunettes rondes, non cerclées, qu'elle remontait constamment sur l'arrête de son nez. Des tresses noires se tortillaient et rebondissaient derrière ses oreilles lorsqu'elle bougeait. La seule chose qui, chez elle, sortait du pur cliché shojo, c'était la mèche de cheveux bleu électrique entrelacée dans sa tresse gauche.

Ce genre de choses me portait sur les nerfs. Combien de fois par jour voyez-vous une fille tout le temps fourrée dans ses bouquins qui défiait vos stéréotypes avec quelque chose d'excentrique ?

_A ton avis ? Seulement dans les animes._

Elle me sourit, dévoilant son appareil dentaire au bleu assorti. « Tu es américaine ? »

Je reconnaissais son mérite ; elle était à peine plus vieille que moi et semblait déjà parler anglais couramment. Je pouvais à peine dire quelques phrases en français, et pourtant, c'était censé être ma première langue. _(Je ne sais pas, que voulez-vous de moi ?)*_

« Canadienne, en fait. » marmonnais-je sans relever l'affront. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de fois par jour où je dois clarifier ce point. Au point que c'en est devenu une seconde nature -bien que je vive dans ces bons vieux U.S.A depuis cinq ans maintenant.

Alors qu'elle m'observait timidement, une idée se fraya un chemin dans ma tête.

_Elle parle anglais._

_Donc, par défaut, elle peut m'aider à trouver L._

Vu que L était plutôt insaisissable dans le manga, je me disais que ce ne serait pas très différent dans mon monde fantastique. Ce qui signifiait que le trouver serait quasiment impossible. Mais un plan prenait déjà forme dans ma tête.

_Je trouve d'abord Light, puis le chef Yagami et enfin L. Parfait._

Je ne connaissais pas l'adresse de Light (et je doutais de pouvoir la trouver dans cette ville gigantesque). Le seul endroit où je savais avec certitude que Light avait déjà été, c'était cette grande université d'élite...je crois que ça s'appelait To-Oh.

_Donc, trouver To-Oh, puis Light, puis le chef Yagami, puis L. MAINTENANT c'est parfait._

La fille s'inclina poliment. « Je m'appelle Kasuragi Mei. Bienvenue au Japon. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Sydney. » Je fis une pause. Dans Death Note, les noms avaient une importance astronomique. Si je voulais jouer le jeu, je devais penser à un alias.

_J'ai besoin de quelque chose de cool…_

Plusieurs figures historiques me vinrent à l'idée : des rois qui avaient écrasé des empires entiers avec leurs armées, de grands activistes qui avaient changé la vision du monde sur les droits et les libertés, de grands auteurs qui avaient capté l'imagination de leurs lecteurs pour les tenir en haleine jusqu'à la dernière lettre de leurs livres.

Pendant que je réfléchissais à un nom totalement dominateur en regardant dans le vide, je demandais mon chemin à Mei.

Elle pointa du doigt la rue à ma droite avec une brusque efficacité.

Je la vis jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre avec une expression anxieuse. Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, frottant l'une contre l'autre ses chaussettes, qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux.

Je réalisais qu'elle essayait d'être polie, malgré le fait que je la mettais en retard.

Après une nouvelle floppée d'excuses, je l'observais partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la foule.

Après ça, je ne pensais plus à elle.

Mei était partie.

_Retournons à nous moutons !_ Je me frottais les mains et ricanais intérieurement. _Light Yagami, me voilà !_

To-Oh était immense.

Oh, je suis sûre qu'il y a une manière plus poétique de dire ça.

To-Oh se dressait au-dessus du sol comme un énorme bloc de béton. Renflé et imposant, pareil à une gigantesque prison. Des réverbères étaient suspendus de l'autre côté de la rue, déversant leur légère lueur électrique.

Mais c'était immense.

Un large fanion blanc était tendu à l'entrée dans un semblant de bienvenue. Les étudiants et leur famille arrivaient les uns après les autres en s'étreignant et en pleurant de fierté.

Des hommes en uniformes bleues vérifiaient de petites cartes d'identification orange à l'entrée.

J'étais cachée dans un buisson, observant la situation.

Il devait sûrement exister un moyen pour qu'une petite étrangère sans chaussure réussisse à tromper la sécurité. Je songeais à les prendre d'assaut avec des bombes à eau ; sinon, j'avais une seconde idée (un pur trait de génie, je vous assure) qui impliquait des fusils de paintball et des cris que guerre.

Mais bien sûr, j'étais à court de munitions.

Je tombais à genoux sur le gazon. Des taches vertes s'incrustèrent sur mon T-shirt alors et je me tortillais, frustrée. Dans mon champ de vision, je vis des ballots de coton entassés sans dessus-dessous, désorganisés.

_Bien assez pour mon plan._

« BOUM ! »

J'étais accroupie, et je tournais ma tête de gauche à droite, curieuse.

Je localisais immédiatement la source du bruit. Un ouvrier (ou au moins ce que j'identifiais comme étant un ouvrier) venait de tomber de son échelle appuyée sur la rue, au niveau d'un convenient store.

Il semblait qu'il ait été en train de réparer des câbles électriques qui partaient du tout du magasin et allaient s'attacher à un poteau dans l'angle de la rue. Le fil était dénué de sa gaine, et l'entourage avait l'air d'avoir fondu.

Il se tenait le poignet, l'air furieux. Comme un grand-duc qui viendrait juste d'apercevoir son prochain repas, je l'observais pénétrer dans le bâtiment pour demander de quoi soigner la blessure qu'il venait de se faire.

Il sortirait quelques minutes plus tard avec un bandage Bob l'Eponge au bras et sa fierté en miettes, pour découvrir qu'il avait mystérieusement poussé des jambes à son échelle et qu'elle était allée faire un petit tour.

Mes jambes, pour être exacte.

Je me sentais super bien, presque comme si j'étais un agent secret. Une échelle, c'était un petit peu plus gros que les choses que je piquais habituellement, mais ça avait été une véritable promenade de santé, si je devais comparer à un certain nombre de portefeuilles que j'avais pu réquisitionner (je ne mentionnerai pas de noms, mais _certaines_ personnes deviennent vraiment susceptibles lorsqu'elles te prennent en train de leur soustraire leur Franklin).

J'avançais péniblement pour rejoindre l'arrière de l'université. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un parking avec une Honda garée là, abandonnée, rouge et poussiéreuse. A part ça, l'endroit était désert.

Ma langue claqua contre mes dents et je posais l'échelle contre le froid mur de pierre. La fenêtre était légèrement entrebâillée sur la chaleur printanière, mais c'était juste suffisant pour que je puisse entrer.

To-Oh était aussi énorme vu de l'intérieur.

Pour le plaisir de la description, les murs étaient faits d'un genre de briques en terre cuite plus larges que me tête. Le sol était recouvert de carrelage blanc moucheté, avec un petit carré noir entre quatre dalles. Il n'y avait ni casier ni porte-manteau, juste des portes aux finitions soignées à ma gauche, efficaces mais sûrement hors de prix. De larges fenêtres à ma gauche. Les lampes rondes alignées dans le hall brillaient d'une lumière blanche.

Le son de mes pas résonna doucement alors que je me glissais furtivement dans le hall. Je jetais régulièrement des coups d'œil à travers les portes en guettant le moindre son qui pourrait trahir une présence humaine. Mais l'endroit était désert.

_Où sont-ils tous ?_

Mes pensées dérivèrent vers des sujet plus éminents, du genre : comment trouver Light dans un endroit aussi immense que celui-ci ? Avec le peu que je savais, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être encore au lycée. Ce genre d'appréciations logiques menait à une manière de penser bien différente. Comme : pourquoi étais-je capable de penser de manière logique après tout ?

Ça ne ressemblait certainement pas à un rêve normal : dans mes rêves, je ne contrôlais jamais rien. A chaque fois, tout se mélangeait, comme si je regardais à travers du verre fumé. Je pouvais seulement m'asseoir et profiter du spectacle, ressentir mes émotions passant du bonheur à la terreur qui s'infiltraient dans mon subconscient.

Cela pouvait seulement signifier que j'étais en pleine hallucination. Mais c'était une hallucination très réaliste : je pouvais voir les étudiants se ronger consciencieusement les ongles devant des panneaux d'affichage, sentir la poussière sur les carreaux (ce qui me donnait un fichu mal de crâne), et entendre les cris de rage…

_Attendez. Les quoi ?_

Je levais les yeux, remarquant trois hommes à la chemise proprement repassée agrémentée d'une cravate noire, avec des talkie-walkies accrochés à la ceinture. Qui se ruaient vers moi. L'un avait les cheveux séparés par une raie propre et des lèvres distinguées. Le second était si petit qu'au premier abord, je le pris pour un nain (ou un gnome, si vous préférez que je sois pointilleuse). Le dernier traînait un peu derrière les autres, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il portait une étiquette d'une couleur différente sur sa chemise, qui l'identifiait comme étant un stagiaire.

Maintenant, j'étais poursuivie par des hommes en uniforme.

Avec le problème du ''Tu parles japonais et moi pas'', je n'étais pas sure qu'il s'agisse d'amis plutôt que d'ennemis.

Au vu de leur air alarmé et de la rapidité avec laquelle ils se précipitaient, je pouvais faire mes propres suppositions.

Après m'être ruée dans une pièce ouverte, je claquais la porte derrière moi et sprintais du plus vite que je pouvais. J'étais dans un genre d'amphithéâtre qui devait pouvoir contenir facilement 600 étudiants.

Avec rien d'autre qu'un tableau d'ardoise pour venir à ma rencontre, je tournais sur ma gauche et montais en courant le large escalier entre les rangées de tables.

J'entendis un CLIC et un homme commença à crier à toute vitesse dans son talkie-walkie.

Je sautais les marches deux par deux et tombais à travers de la double porte qui résidait à son sommet. Débouchant sur un autre couloir. Je ne pris pas le temps de regarder autour de moi : instinct de survie.

Ne pas vérifier les environs s'avéra être une erreur, parce que je fonçais quasiment dans les huit renforts. Je fis un dérapage arrêté et regardais derrière, puis devant moi. Ils étaient onze contre moi.

« Vous vous multipliez ou quoi ? »

Un homme pointa vers moi son ô-terrifiant talkie-walkie et exigea quelque chose d'un ton sévère.

Reculant avec prudence vers le groupe de trois, j'acquiesçais et baissais brièvement la tête d'un air contrit. « Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas l'inten- »

Je les chargeais.

Les vigiles s'écartèrent comme des poulets effrayés.

Je ris et leur fis au revoir de la main. « Sayonara, les pigeons ! »

Mon rire coupa court lorsque je heurtais la porte au bout du couloir.

Je me frappais le front et revins sur mes pas. Je tombais sur le cul et tins ma tête entre les mains. _Aïe, c'était pas malin…_

Les échos des chaussures me signalaient que la Sécurité était toujours sur mes talons.

Désormais sans bravade, je me mis prudemment hors de portée de main et me redressais, tout en ouvrant simultanément la porte. J'entrais et refermais le verrou derrière moi.

Il faisait noir comme dans un four.

Je posais prudemment un pied devant moi. Je le retirais brusquement et tressaillis : il venait de rencontrer du métal gelé. Je clignais des yeux une ou deux fois, le temps que mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Il y avait de la lumière, débouchant de petits trous dans le sol d'acier.

J'avançais un petit peu pus et poussais le rideau rouge qui masquait ma vision sur le côté.

J'étais sur une passerelle.

Le métal sombre s'entrecroisait, aligné avec une main courante et bon nombre de câbles. Des projecteurs y étaient suspendus par des chevrons, illuminant de petits grains de poussière et ruisselant au-dessous.

L'atmosphère était chaude et étouffante ; un bourdonnement continu provenant du boîtier électrique à l'extrémité remplissait l'air.

J'avançais doucement et me penchais au-dessus de la main courante. Je posais mon menton sur mes poings et ma jambe droite se souleva légèrement alors que je contemplais le gigantesque auditorium. Des rangées de sièges s'alignaient sur le sol en pente douce. Des murmures émanaient d'une mer de têtes. Les haut-parleurs au plafond déversaient une voix masculine sur la foule depuis la scène.

BOUM

Je me tournais vers la porte.

BOUM

Mes oreilles se redressèrent. La voix continua. _« Yagami Light… Hideki Ryuga. »_

Les applaudissements suivirent.

CRAC

Le bois autour du verrou vola en éclats alors que les vigiles (avec l'aide d'une poubelle) passaient au travers. Celui qui était en tête brandissait le collecteur d'ordures comme une arme. Ses potes derrière lui le soutenaient par leurs cris. Je haussais un sourcil. « Kskispasse ? »

Les hommes se ruèrent en avant, les bras tendus.

Je détalais dans la direction opposée.

Personne ne remarqua le WARNING écrit en lettres rouges indiquant la limite de poids que pouvait supporter la passerelle.

CRRAAAAC

Sans prévenir, la passerelle s'effondra de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Les onze vigiles hurlèrent, fouettant l'air avec leurs bras (et le visage de leurs collègues à l'occasion) alors qu'ils se précipitaient pour se retenir à quelque chose.

A mi-course, mon corps vacilla sur le côté. Je sentis mes chevilles taper l'une contre l'autre et se bloquer.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je glissais au-dessus de la main courante.

Du haut de trois étages.

Ma gorge se serra et mon cœur cogna contre ma poitrine. La passerelle s'éloignait à grande vitesse de mon champ de vision.

Comme des pales de moulin à vent, mes bras et mes jambes tournoyèrent dans le vide. Je chutais la tête la première. Un liquide rouge emplissait ma bouche alors que mes dents mordaient le bout de ma langue.

_Quelle manière stupide de mourir._

Ma jambe gauche craqua sèchement et ma colonne vertébrale s'ébranla alors que ma chute s'arrêtait brusquement.

Un halètement parcourut la foule.

Je recrachais une mèche de cheveux et secouais la tête comme un chien mouillé.

Je pouvais presque entendre un arbitre crier « Sauvé ! »

_Sauvé…_

Mon souffle commença à se calmer.

Des milliers de chuchotements concordèrent, la rumeur se forma en un instant. Les étudiants remuèrent, s'allongeant au-dessus de leurs chaises et murmurant aux spectateurs qui n'avaient pas vu ce qui venait de se produire.

Un câble suspendu s'était enroulé autour de ma jambe alors que je glissais, stoppant ma chute mortelle à la dernière minute. Mon corps se tortilla, mes bras saisirent mollement ma tête.

Le visage de quelqu'un entra dans mon angle de vue.

J'avalais le sang qui coulait de ma langue.

Des cheveux couleur café parfaitement coiffés, un air concerné mais irrité, une peau lisse et régulière…

Light Yagami.

LE Light Yagami.

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut… « Génial. » chuchotais-je. Mes yeux luirent. « Waw, vraiment, waw. Alors ça, c'est formidable de te rencontrer ! » Ma voix trembla d'excitation. Je saisis sa main et la serrais avec vivacité, hochant la tête et souriant sans retenue.

Je n'avais rien contre Light. Pour sûr, il était un PETIT PEU fou, et, oui, c'était un sérial killer qui voulait dominer le monde. Mais qu'était Edward sans Envy ? Ou Dark sans Krad ? Ou Inuyasha sans Sesshomuru ?

Light était l'autre moitié de l'histoire, le prodige génial et sombre avec un complexe de supériorité. Cet adolescent qui s'ennuyait avant de recevoir son cahier.

Et ce n'était qu'un personnage de fiction, non ?

« De l'anglais » murmura Light pour lui-même. Il eut un geste aimable. « Je crois bien que tu as terrifié la faculté et les étudiants. Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ? »

« Tu sais, j'avais _justement_ l'intention de pendre ici toute la journée, mais si tu insistes. »

Je le laissais m'envelopper du regard et dégageais ma jambe du piège salvateur. Il poussa un grognement et me releva.

Light recula d'un pas, me laissant un peu d'air.

Je titubais légèrement. J'avais la tête qui tournait.

Les membres du comité parlaient tranquillement dans leurs téléphones portables à un million de kilomètres à l'heure, dans les coulisses.

« Pffiou ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'étais finie ! » ris-je en me grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Lorsque je relevais les yeux, mon sourire disparut.

Light me fixait d'un air incrédule, comme si j'étais une mouche noyée dans sa soupe.

Lorsque nos regards se rencontrèrent, son expression de dédain se changea en un air perplexe. Il posa la main sur son torse. « Je suis Light Yagami, le repré- _l'un_ des représentants de la promotion de cette année à l'université de To-Oh. »

« Exact. »

Il attendit patiemment, mais je ne fis aucun mouvement pour lui répondre. Il m'offrit un sourire, tendu, sans faire le moindre effort pour le dissimuler à quiconque et spécialement à la lycéenne couverte de crasse qui venait de tomber par hasard au beau milieu de la Cérémonie d'Ouverture.

Il me tendit la main dans un semblant de paix. « Et tu es ? »

C'est ce mouvement précis de son épaule qui me fit rencontrer les yeux d'un autre.

Voûté… D'amples vêtements pendant sur des épaules haussées… des cheveux noirs emmêlés en pagaille…

_Oh mon Dieu…_

_FIN du chapitre 2._

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

_**IL EST ICI ! OUI, MESDEMOISELLES, L A BIEN POINTE LE BOUT DE SON NEZ ! **_(un peu tard, mais bon… on a bien cru qu'il ne se montrerait pas, et quelle apparition courte et prometteuse...)

_Pitié, ne me frappez pas ! C'est la faute de Satchelle si ça s'arrête ici !_

Notes de traduction :

J'aiiime ce chapitre ! (parce qu'il y a beaucoup de vocabulaire simplissime, si je dois comparer au précédent…). Et je vais encore plus aimer le suivant, mais pas pour la même chose. Parce qu'on va retrouver notre starlette à la classe internationale !

*En français dans le texte.

1 : Les convenience stores sont un genre de petite supérette où on trouve à peu près de tout. C'est assez typique au Japon, mais il y en a aussi aux USA.

Je confie toujours les reviews à Satchelle, n'ayez crainte.

_Bref, à bientôt mes amours !_


	3. Physics

Mesdemoiselles, vous l'attendiez toutes... Voici L qui débarque sur vos écrans !

Je ne garantis rien, ni les soins pour soigner la surdité de vos proches après votre hurlement hystérique, ni le remboursement des frais médicaux et de l'ambulance si vous vous évanouissez de bonheur, ni le prix du cercueil si vous préférez la crise cardiaque. Après... chacun son style !

_**Celeste31**_ : mais les fofolles sont adorables ! ...non ? ...mais peuvent être dangereuses pour L...

**_Melissa_ **: te voilà servie ! :)

xxx

xxx

xxx

**Chapitre 3**

VICTOIRE !

Une image du détective mondialement adoré m'envahit l'esprit. Il se dressait sur un piédestal et la cape de velours rouge attachée autour de son cou était soulevée par un vent inexistant. Il portait une couronne de travers, légèrement penchée, qui brillait d'une lueur aveuglante. Des diamants roses scintillaient autour de sa figure, et je pouvais entendre le chant d'un chœur en arrière-plan.

La foule pouvait plus ou moins voir mon interprétation faussée de l'étudiant au dos voûté. Plusieurs d'entre eux grimacèrent. Je pouvais les voir suer à grosses gouttes.

_Comment se fait-il que je sois la seule personne qui comprenne ça ?_

Mes pensées étaient focalisées sur une seule chose pendant que je regardais au-dessus de l'épaule de Light. Des centaines d'images défilaient dans ma tête : les excentricités, le vocabulaire intellectuel, les moments horribles et ceux plus mignons.

Tout ça s'écrasa au-dessus de moi.

Inconsciemment, j'ouvris ma bouche et soufflais, « _L_… »

Light se raidit.

Je revins à la réalité, encore sous le choc. Un gong sonna non loin de là, m'éveillant de ma transe.

Light venait de me demander mon nom.

Et je venais de lui en donner un. Mais ce n'était pas le mien, certes non.

_Et merde !_ J'aurais voulu m'arracher les cheveux._ C'était trop stupide ! Oh non, oh non…_

Light me fixait, totalement à court de mots. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il ait remarqué ce que j'avais dit. A moins qu'il ne s'attende à ce que que je pointe une caméra en disant : « _C'était un canular !_ »

Je paniquais. _Je ne viens quand même pas de balancer L ! Qu'est-ce que je fous ?_ La situation me donna des papillons dans l'estomac. Mes pensées vrombissaient à des milliers de kilomètres à l'heure. J'avais besoin d'une solution au plus vite.

Je butais sur mes mots, en essayant de gagner du temps. « Ah, L,… ahhh…. L… ahhh… » Je cillais. _C'est ça ! _« L-Ah ! Ella ! » Puis je dis le truc le plus ridicule qui me passa par la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je sortis ça. Peut-être que la pression avait eu raison de moi.

Je fis claquer mes doigts.

« …Krispy. Je m'appelle Ella Krispy ! »

_Ridicule._

« Krispy ? » répéta faiblement Light.

Je posais mes mains sur mes hanches, défendant immédiatement mon nouveau nom. Qui n'aimait pas Snap, Crackle et Pop ? ( ?) (bien que je préfère le pain grillé) « Oui, comme le Rice Krispy. Ça te pose un problème, peut-être ? » Mon regard glissa de nouveau vers l'individu voûté à ma droite.

Light leva les bras.

« Attends une sec- »

J'écartais son coude. Ce n'était pas personnel, ni quoi que ce soit.

J'étais juste incroyablement distraite.

« Oui, bien sûr… Merci, Light. » marmonnais-je d'un air absent en passant à côté de lui.

Mon corps me semblait plus lourd à chaque pas. Une petite voix dans ma tête me poussait à avancer. Cela commençait calmement, et le volume augmentait au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais. _Vas-y, Sydney. Vas-y, Sydney. Vas-y, Sydney. VAS-Y, SYDNEY ! _

Plus je m'approchais, plus il me semblait familier. Comme ces inoubliables cernes sous ses yeux, dus à d'innombrables nuits blanches. Et un manque d'exposition au soleil clairement révélé par sa complexion fantomatique. Il était même plus pâle que les lumières artificielles.

Mais il y avait autre chose. Des détails que je n'aurais jamais remarqués en parcourant les volumes, ni en regardant attentivement chaque épisode de l'anime.

Pendant que je me rapprochais, je remarquais qu'il ne faisait jamais le moindre mouvement inutile. Il n'était tout de même pas comme une statue, mais c'était comme si chacun de ses gestes était soigneusement calculé, même lorsqu'il clignait des yeux. Il ne semblait presque pas respirer, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin d'oxygène. Ses coudes faisaient saillie de façon étrange alors qu'il glissait ses mains dans ses poches dans un geste sans grâce mais fluide.

Je me tenais devant l'un des personnages les plus aimés de tous les fandoms, l'air embarrassée. Tout, du murmure des étudiants aux coups de klaxon au-dehors, tout avait disparu.

Il n'y avait plus que L.

Il m'observa de la tête aux pieds, d'un regard inquisiteur.

Il m'étudiait.

Je sentis mes oreilles virer au rouge. Je contemplais ses baskets elles étaient grises, abîmées, et les lacets étaient défaits.

Mes doigts tremblèrent. J'essayais de réunir tout mon courage pour dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Un bonjour aurait suffi. Mais ma langue semblait avoir doublé de volume. Je ne pouvais pas prononcer le moindre mot. Ma tête était désespérément vide.

_Je ne peux pas rester éternellement comme ça !_

« Keh- » Je fermais légèrement les yeux et m'inclinais pour le saluer. Je me penchais autant que mon dos pouvait me permettre. « C'est un grand honneur, …Hideki Ryuga ! » m'exclamais-je en me souvenant à la dernière seconde d'utiliser le bon nom, à la place de ''L''.

Je me tus. J'étais nerveuse, et mes doigts tremblaient encore, serrés contre mes paumes moites.

L me toisa pendant un moment, puis il sortit une main du fond de sa poche et pressa son pouce contre sa lèvre. Il s'inclina légèrement pour me saluer à son tour. Il ouvrit sa bouche et…

… dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible en japonais

Ce fut comme si un rocher de dix kilos me tombait sur la tête. Je reculais d'un pas. Soudain, ma langue ne me semblait plus du tout lourde. J'agitais mes bras devant lui, frustrée. « Oh, ça va ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Je _sais_ que tu parles anglais ! »

Son pouce glissa de sa lèvre pour se retrouver sous son menton. L pencha la tête sur le côté, soudainement plongé dans ses pensées. Ses yeux fusèrent vers moi. « Et comment se fait-il que vous sachiez cela ? » Sa voix était beaucoup plus profonde que ce à qui je m'attendais, avec une éloquence inscrite dans chaque souffle et chaque vibration.

Mes yeux se déplacèrent de droite à gauche. Aucune réponse ne se formait dans ma tête.

_Personne ne devrait être autorisé à avoir un tel sang-froid ! _

J'avais laissé L me piéger. Il me regardait, et je ne voyais plus l'absurdité d'une hallucination ou le plaisir de mon imagination. Les choses semblaient soudainement sérieuses. Cela me stoppa net.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée dire ? Que lui et le millier de personnes dans cette pièce étaient juste les personnages d'une série japonaise nommée 'Death Note' ? Que j'avais vu tous les épisodes ? Sérieusement, est-ce que c'était vraiment l'explication que vous auriez voulu utiliser en soutenant le regard du plus grand détective au monde ?

Ma bouche s'ouvrit, sur le point de balbutier des paroles inintelligibles, défendant que vu qu'il était le meilleur des étudiants de Toho ou un truc dans le genre, il savait forcément parler anglais. Malheureusement, je fus interrompue avant même d'avoir pu commencer. Un concert de hurlement s'élevait dans mon dos.

Je n'eus pas même le temps de me retourner pour voir qui avait crié, parce que onze gardes de sécurité débrayés et revanchards décidèrent de me plaquer au sol et se mirent à me frapper en remboursement de leur peine. Mon menton heurta le sol et ils se jetèrent tous sur moi, quitte à s'entasser, débordés par l'adrénaline alors qu'ils savouraient leur victoire.

Tous les étudiants grimacèrent avec un « Ooh ! » effaré.

J'étais piégée sous une pile de gardes qui m'asphyxiaient sous leur masse. Je gémis. Ma main se tendit, comme pour rechercher un peu d'air frais en-dessous de ces corps qui puaient la transpiration, et eut un mouvement convulsif, demandant grâce.

Elle n'obtint qu'un bracelet de métal gelé pour encercler mon poignet.

Les gardes se relevèrent les uns après les autres et se donnèrent de grandes claques amicales dans le dos, tous contents de leur victoire. Comme si capturer une ado distraite était un acte qui méritait d'être célébré. Ils ne bondissaient pas dans les airs avec des hurlements de joie, mais on n'en était pas loin.

Un homme m'attrapa l'avant-bras sans la moindre douceur et me traîna vers la gauche de la scène, là d'où descendait un escalier métallique. Je frôlais Light et mon bras nu balaya le tissu de son costume. Je regardais par-dessus mon épaule, là où se trouvait L, seul. Son pouce était de nouveau contre ses lèvres. Il semblait presque attentionné en me voyant trimballée au diable vauvert.

Le papillonnement explosa dans ma poitrine –du genre qui en général m'arrachait des cris de fan-girl hystérique lorsque je regardais cette fichue série à laquelle j'essayais d'échapper- . (On est toutes coupables, de ce point de vue-là ou d'un autre.)

Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Je lui offris un grand sourire, dévoilant toutes mes dents.

_**Un peu plus tard…**_

C'était déjà beaucoup plus barbant.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au bureau en effervescence devant moi, une moue plaquée sur le visage. Je gigotais sur le banc sans rien trouver de mieux à faire que de croiser et décroiser mes jambes. La petite chaine attachée à mon poignet tinta contre l'accoudoir.

Les secrétaires répondaient à plusieurs appels en même temps, un homme envoyait des sms, quelques officiers sirotaient un café : de quoi commencer une nuit bien ennuyeuse. Des piles de papier et des classeurs refermés s'alignaient sur les bureaux. Le son de doigts qui tapaient sur des claviers résonnait à mes oreilles. La salle tout entière sentait l'encre et la peinture neuve.

« On va réessayer, Ella. »

L'homme assis en face de moi releva les yeux de ses notes. J'étais certaine que ce n'était que pour les apparences. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir eu autant à écrire.

« Tu es une touriste nord-américaine séparée de ses parents pendant leur voyage d'affaire ?

-Ouaips. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Hum hum… hum hum… quelle entreprise était-ce, déjà ?

-Leakey Faucet's Plus.

-Hum… je vois, là est le problème. Aucun voyage d'affaire n'a été organisé par Leakey Faucet's Plus. Nous l'avons vérifié. »

Je lâchais un halètement moqueur.

« Mes parents me mentiraient, à moi ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre id-

-Pas plus qu'il n'y a de trace d'une Ella Krispy dans les listes de passagers des vols pour le Japon sur les six derniers mois. Nous avons aussi vérifié ça. »

Je me mordis la langue. Ce gars était fait pour son boulot, je lui devais au moins ça. Il m'avait interrogé toute la journée. Il s'arrêtait juste pour vérifier les faits ou pour faire un tour à la machine à café (il ne semblait pas enclin à partager quoi que ce soit avec moi, apparemment les _délinquants_ n'avaient pas le droit à la moindre nourriture) ou encore pour parler avec d'autres clients.

J'allongeais mes jambes sur le banc. C'était vraiment bizarre de s'allonger, avec mon poignet toujours attaché à l'accoudoir, mais je me débrouillais pour glisser mon bras derrière ma tête et regarder le plafond. Cela faisait comme si j'étais l'une de ces personnes allongées pour une thérapie de psy sur le point de révéler ses petits secrets à un inconnu.

Je pressais le dos de ma main libre contre mon front et soupirais théâtralement.

« Vous avez raison. Je suis une espionne coréenne déguisée en une touriste canadienne ignorante envoyée par Leakey Faucet's Plus. Je projetais de renverser le gouvernement durant l'automne. Enfermez-moi dans une cellule et faites-moi taire pour toujours ! »

L'enquêteur se leva brusquement et me toisa.

« Si vous refusez de me donner votre identité, vous savez où vous allez finir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me tus. Bien sûr que je le savais, et ce n'était certainement pas un coin sympa.

Il s'éclaira la gorge avec une susceptibilité impossible à ignorer.

« Pensez-y. Je reviendrais entendre votre réponse. »

Il se détourna.

« Attends une seconde, mon pote » (je roulais et touchais sa jambe) « Tu ne pourrais pas m'apporter un peu de bouffe ? Je crève de faim !

-Bien sûr ! Je m'occupe de ça. »

Il paraissait sincère, gentil, et d'humeur aimable.

« Vraiment ? »

Je m'avançais autant que possible. L'espoir remplissait mon estomac vide.

« Non » répliqua sèchement l'homme. Il grogna quelque chose à propos d'heures supplémentaires un peu trop nombreuses, glissa son bloc-notes dans la poche de sa veste et sortit.

Je retombais en arrière et prétendis observer une toile d'araignée au plafond, bien ennuyeuse. _Connard…_

Après avoir attendu deux bonnes minutes, je tendis le cou afin de m'assurer que la voie était libre. L'enquêteur était invisible, le reste des gens était assis derrière leur petit bureau, occupés à remplir de la paperasse ou à quoi que ça d'autre. Ils étaient tous trop préoccupés pour prêter attention à a petite étrangère que j'étais.

Je m'assis, frottais mon nez contre mes genoux et reniflais.

Il était temps d'appliquer mon grand plan d'évasion.

La chaine métallique entre chaque menotte avait été testée pour résister à une pression de 500 hectopascals pendant sa fabrication. Après quoi un homme avait vérifié leur fermeture à la main pour être sûr que le mécanisme fonctionnait à la perfection. (L'une des quatre chaînes de Discovery Channel, ne me jugez pas là-dessus)

Ce sur quoi ils n'avaient pas compté, c'est que la personne enchaînée applique un petit peu de physique.

Par physique, je veux dire : enfoncer la clef dans la serrure, et tourner.

Le gars ne m'avait même pas remarqué lui piquer la clef pendant que je lui demandais quelque chose à manger. Honnêtement, et avec ça, il osait se faire appeler 'enquêteur'.

La plupart des menottes peuvent être ouvertes avec une clef universelle fournie avec n'importe quel paquet, et bon nombre d'agents de police portaient avec eux ce genre de clef pendue à la ceinture.

Ce gars pouvait s'estimer heureux que je n'aie pas pris son flingue. La plupart des gens n'avaient pas conscience qu'il suffisait de pousser l'arme au fond du holster puis de l'y rouler pour l'y coincer. Moi, bien sûr, je le savais (encore Discovery Channel).

Mais les armes à feu, ce n'était pas mon genre.

Le verrou sauta avec un clic et je m'en débarrassais sans effort pour frotter l'anneau rouge qui ornait désormais mon poignet. Le métal me cisaillait la peau depuis des heures.

Je plaçais la clef dans ma poche par mesure de sécurité. On ne savait jamais quand ce genre de chose pouvait se montrer utile.

Avec un long souffle affligé, je me frayais un chemin entre les bureaux jusqu'à l'accueil. Incapable de résister, je tapotais le rebord du comptoir et la réceptionniste releva la tête de ses mots-croisés.

Je pointais du doigt mon ravisseur, occupé à flirter avec une policière qui venait de rentrer d'une mission de surveillance.

« Accordez-moi une faveur. Dites à ce gars qu'Ella Krispy le salue. Ok ? »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et ouvris la porte en face.

Je partis d'un pas nonchalant, puis plus rapide et lorsque je tournais à l'angle de la rue, je courus jusqu'à ce que le commissariat soit hors de ma vue.

_**Plus tard…**_

C'était la pire hallucination de tous les temps !

Pourquoi ce changement d'avis ?

J'étais sous des trombes d'eau, le vent soufflait si fort que la pluie tombait en oblique et enfin j'étais trempée de la tête aux pieds. Je m'ébrouais, penchais la tête en arière et me battis contre la tempête.

Les rues étaient désertes. La plupart des piétons s'étaient réfugiés à un arrêt de bus ou dans un bar. Les réverbères étaient déjà allumés mais leur lueur était difficilement discernable sous les seaux d'eau qui tombaient du ciel.

Le ciel était d'un gris ombrageux. La plupart des canalisations débordaient et l'eau se précipitait sur les bords des trottoirs. Je louchais derrière mes cheveux trempés. Mes doigts de pieds avaient viré d'un bleu pâle vers un violet inquiétant. Mes lèvres tremblèrent tandis que je jurais. J'avais besoin de sortir de cette tempête au plus vite, sans quoi j'étais bonne pour mourir de froid.

Ça, et le fait que j'avais vraiment faim.

Je commençais à douter du fait que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, ou même l'effet d'une drogue hallucinogène. J'avais déjà essayé de m'éveiller de ce cauchemar mais cela semblait compliqué. J'étais à court d'idées. Et si ce n'était _pas_ une hallucination, il ne restait qu'une alternative…

_Non. Non. C'est impossible. Je dois rejoindre la réalité !_

Un homme courait en agrippant son parapluie. La toile imperméable tentait de se libérer de son armature métallique, tiraillée par le vent qui soufflait dans trois directions à la fois.

Il s'était recroquevillé, ce qui m'empêchait d'apercevoir son visage en entier.

Soudain, je réalisais quelque chose. Je tournais les talons, glissais dans les flaques d'eau et frappais le sol dans ma course effrénée. Je lui rentrais dans le dos et le serrais dans mes bras, je soulevant presque.

« Matsuda ! »

xxx

xxx

xxx

Comme quoi, L a beau faire ce qu'il peut pour échapper à la fangirl, celle-ci a plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Et même un génie de son genre a intérêt à se méfier... Sérieusement. Très sérieusement. Affaire à suivre, bien sûr...

Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à reviewer même si votre pensée se résume en un seul mot.


	4. Major migraine

Salut !

De retour... pour vous offrir de l'adrénaline sur un plateau ! Avec tout mon amour ^^.

Réponse aux reviews des guests:

_Melissa_ : Hihi, ma réaction a été à peu de choses près la même quand j'ai lu la première fois. Mais, ho, tu n'es pas un peu possessive ? ^^ (je pourrais avoir un petit bout de L s'ilteplaits'ilteplait...) Ahaha, en plus d'être folle, tu vas voir ce que L va pouvoir rajouter à la liste des qualificatifs pour Sydney à la fin du chapitre... Niark, niark... Merci pour ta fidélité, ça fait chaud au coeur de lire tes reviews. Déjà touché un mot à Satchelle, d'ailleurs :)

La réaction qui réchauffe le coeur de la traductrice en mode lonesome cowboy : _Laurie_. Yesss ! J'ai réussi à convaincre quelqu'un de jeter un oeil à l'original !

...

Au fait, vous allez retrouver les petits petons malheureux de Sydney (quand je vous dis que c'est une obsession) mais aussi de l'action, du suspense, de l'aventure... et L, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?!

Les secrets de Sydney, par contre, il faudra attendre encore un peu.

_..._

**Chapitre 4**

Je. Suis. Trop. Chanceuse.

La tête fourrée dans le complet standard de Matsuda, je le soulevais carrément en le serrant de toutes mes forces. Chaque battement de cœur, chaque coupure endolorie, chaque égratignure, chaque goutte de pluie glaciale, chaque contusion noiraude – je les noyais tous dans cette unique éreinte.

« Tu es encore mieux en taille réelle ! » m'écriais-je.

On pouvait toujours compter sur Matsuda pour arriver au moment opportun. Même si tu étais paumé dans les fins fonds de Tokyo, au beau milieu de la nuit, avec les coups de tonnerre qui te tombent sur le coin de la tête, il se débrouillait pour apparaitre toujours exactement au bon moment.

Grâce à lui, je me sentais vraiment mieux, je vous jure.

Mais bon, interloqué comme il était, le détective ne semblait pas le prendre aussi bien que moi.

Le parapluie de Matsuda se fracassa sur le sol tandis que de gigantesques frissons remontaient le long de son dos. Il se mit à se tortiller comme une anguille et tordit son cou pour tenter d'apercevoir son assaillant.

Il tenta une phrase étouffée : « Tu… m'écrases… » Difficile pour lui d'expirer de ses poumons écrasés ces quelques mots d'anglais.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

Oups.

« Je suis désolée ! » Je le laissais retomber sur ses pieds et je commençais à épousseter ses épaules. J'aimais vraiment Matsuda. Il représentait plus une mascotte qu'autre chose, un soutien à l'équipe d'enquête. Ça ne m'aurait pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il était allé racheter du café pour les autres (je parie qu'il se portait volontaire pour ce genre de choses). Quoi que, Matsuda avait eu quelques moments qui marquaient ses traits de caractère par-ci par-là et qui montraient à quel point il était mignon, courageux et déterminé.

Ça le rendait encore plus adorable.

Matsuda se retourna et s'éloigna de quelques pas, choqué. « Je ne sais pas comment c'est aux Etats-Unis, mais embrasser un inconnu en public, ce n'est pas- »

« Je suis _canadienne_, - mais c'est génial ! Tu es exactement celui dont j'ai besoin ! » Je pouvais à peine me retenir de sautiller sur place, tellement j'étais excitée. L'augmentation du nombre de coïncidences me procurait des regains d'adrénaline.

« Je-je suis quoi… ? » Matsuda observait les environs, à la recherche de son parapluie. Il n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des coups d'œil, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je sorte de derrière mon dos une barre de fer pour le frapper à la tempe dans la seconde.

« OUI ! » Je donnais des coups de poing dans l'air, émerveillée par ma découverte. Ça allait tout régler. Imaginaire ou non, L était un génie, probablement la personne la plus intelligente au monde.

Et maintenant, j'avais le moyen de le trouver.

Je sautillais d'un pied sur l'autre et fis claquer ma langue contre mes dents. Ça valait le coup de s'être retrouvé menottée. « Matsuda, tu peux me mener à L ! » criais-je, absolument extasiée par l'idée.

Matsuda laissa échapper de ses doigts le parapluie qu'il venait de retrouver, qui retomba sur le sol une fois de plus pour rouler lentement et se stopper à côté du caniveau. L'eau crasseuse le barbouilla avant de dévier sa route pour se déverser à travers la grille d'égouts.

Le crépitement de la pluie se fit plus déterminé face au silence de Matsuda, clair et bruyant, comme du cristal.

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche en m'observant, totalement abasourdi. Ses yeux balayèrent les alentours, à la recherche d'une explication plausible.

Je pouvais voir ses pensées défiler sur son visage, et je le regardais passer en mode sécurité sans perdre une seconde, une sensation bizarre dans le ventre. Exactement comme on lui avait ordonné d'agir dans ce genre de situations.

Oubliant son parapluie trempé, il se redressa et couvrit son malaise d'un sourire rassurant. Il fit un autre pas en arrière, lentement cette fois. « Je… je pense que vous vous trompez de personne ! Je ne suis pas impliqué dans ce secteur-là… »

Hors de question que je laisse passer cette chance, pas même dans un million d'années. « Ne sois pas stupide, Matsuda ! Tu as un portable, non ? Appelle-le pour moi » le raisonnais-je.

Il porta les mains à son front, essayant de penser à un moyen de m'éconduire sans ignorer totalement ses instincts de gentleman. « E… écoutez, si vous avez des problèmes de ce genre, je peux vous emmener au commissariat le plus proche et… hé ! »

J'avais commencé à former des cercles autour de Matsuda, pas comme un requin-tigre affamé mais plutôt comme un gosse curieux. En agitant la tête de haut en bas, je tâtais son complet, à la recherche du téléphone qu'il avait sur lui –j'en étais sûre.

Avant que Matsuda n'ait eu l'occasion de protester, j'ouvris sa veste. « AH-AH ! » Je saisis l'appareil argenté au fond de sa poche, aussi rapidement qu'un chat, et brandis victorieusement mon trophée devant lui, admirative devant la valeur de l'objet.

Je tins Matsuda à distance d'une seule main, alors qu'il partait à l'assaut pour récupérer son bien. Faisant jouer mes doigts à la vitesse de la lumière, rapides comme seule une voleuse pouvait posséder, je changeais le langage de japonais à anglais et fis défiler la liste de contacts en deux temps trois mouvements.

J'essuyais du pouce les quelques gouttes de pluie tombées sur l'écran d'un bleu brillant, regardant, bouche bée, le nom qui venait de s'afficher en surligné. Le souffle coupé. Mes exploits de la journée avaient dû aboutir, tous convergeant vers cet instant.

Je le lus une nouvelle fois, histoire d'être sûre.

_Ryuzaki._

Avec un sentiment de détermination croissant, je cliquais sur le bouton APPEL.

Le portable se mit à sonner.

_Génial._

« Nous y voilà. » J'envoyais le téléphone à Matsuda, les lèvres étirées par l'impatience de ce succès.

Il l'attrapa bizarrement, en l'observant avec méfiance dans le creux de sa main avant de relever le regard vers moi.

« Allez, dis-lui bonjour ! Signale-lui qu'Ella Krispy veut lui parler, et, oh, essaye de dire tout ça en anglais, pour mon bénéfice, ok ? »

Il éleva le téléphone jusqu'à son oreille, sans grand enthousiasme.

Je rapprochais mon oreille du combiné et écoutais attentivement leur conversation.

« Hum… monsieur ? »

_« Matsui, cette ligne est réservée aux urgences. »_

J'adressais un sourire rayonnant à la voix numérisée. _Yep, l'urgence, c'est bien moi._

« Oui, je sais, monsieur. Mais il y a cette fille- »

Je plaçais mes mains en porte-voix devant ma bouche. « Elle s'appelle Ella Krispy ! C'est moi ! Tu te souviens ? »

Matsuda grimaça.

La voix numérisée fit une pause.

J'attendis.

_« Je n'ai pas en souvenir d'avoir jamais rencontré une Ella Krispy. »_

Non.

C'était comme si on venait de me pousser dans un puits sans fond sans espoir de pouvoir un jour remonter. _Comment aurait-il pu oublier... _Sous le coup de l'irritation, une petite veine rouge se mit à pulser sur mon front. _Ce gars…_

J'arrachais le téléphone à Matsuda et je criais : « Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Bien sûr que tu sais qui je suis ! Je suis tombée du ciel devant toi, bordel ! »

_« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous me parlez. »_

Pensait-il que c'était une blague ? Depuis quand le grand 'L' utilisait-il l'expression 'pas la moindre idée' ? J'avais parcouru des miles et des miles à pied, sous la pluie, dans l'obscurité, dans une ville inconnue, et il essayait d'être _drôle _?

Mon ton s'abaissa dangereusement. « Ok, M. Ryuzaki, vous voulez jouer à ce petit jeu ? Pas de problème. » Je hochais la tête pour moi-même, contrôlant mes nerfs.

Ça pouvait vraiment mal tourner. J'avais déjà vu ce que L pouvait faire à une personne. Il pouvait ignorer ses droits, ses libertés, l'enlever et l'enfermer derrière les barreaux pour toujours. Il pouvait l'interroger avec n'importe quelle méthode, regarder et contrôler chacun de ses gestes, éliminer toute notion de vie privée.

Le monde entier était pris dans une tourmente explosive à cause des meurtres de Kira. Les gens étaient embrouillés, tremblants, recroquevillés dans l'obscurité. Les leaders mondiaux lui accorderaient tout ce qu'il désirerait aussi longtemps qu'il leur promettrait allégeance.

L resterait leur seule lueur d'espoir.

Faisant de lui l'homme le plus puissant de la planète.

_Attache ta ceinture, L. C'est en train de devenir personnel._

J'inspirais longuement, et parlais d'un ton bas vers le haut-parleur. Juste assez audible pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre. Je chuchotais ces deux petits mots, comme si ma voix supportait des caisses bourrées d'explosifs, tous dirigés contre lui.

J'espérais l'avoir touché.

_Echec et mat._

Je regardais, de l'autre côté de la rue, un bar en effervescence. C'était un point touristique multilingue. Les gens qui avaient échappé à la pluie y séchaient leurs manteaux ils buvaient et riaient entre eux, laissant l'air étouffant et la bière leur réchauffer le sang.

Je parie qu'aucun d'entre eux – ni la serveuse de cocktails qui attendait depuis longtemps une promotion, ni ces businessmen trinquant à un accord commercial de trente-deux millions de dollars, ni e couple qui sortait ensemble en cachette dans un coin obscur, ni les huit gars en train de passer la porte avec de fausses cartes d'identité – aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait ressentir le même frisson d'excitation qui me parcourait tout le corps.

Je rayonnais presque.

Je pouvais vous assurer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je sois en possession de cette connaissance-là. L'idée d'avoir réussi à surprendre L me remplissait de courage.

Je continuais. « Brillant, la manière dont tu l'as dissimulé. Un coup de génie, en fait. Juste sous le nez de tous… » Je laissais ma phrase en suspens. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

_« Où avez-vous obtenu cette information ? »_

« C'est déconcertant, n'est-ce pas ? » Je tordis une mèche de cheveux, pensive je l'enroulais et la laissais se dérouler en retour.

Comment le grand L réagirait-il ?

La vitrine du pub s'embuait. L'air au-dehors se rafraîchissait alors que la pluie s'installait. Les restes du déluge ruisselaient de mes cheveux emmêlés et de mes doigts engourdis.

_« Seriez-vous par hasard en train de me menacer, Mademoiselle Krispy ? Je vous suggère de choisir vos mots avec soin, je ne suis pas le genre de personne dont on peut se jouer. »_

« Pas besoin d'être nerveux, je suis là pour aider, pas pour blesser. » Je me retournais lentement vers Matsuda. « Et je sais à quel point tu désires gagner » dis-je avec un sous-entendu provocateur dissimulé dans le fond de ma voix. J'avais pris parti de profiter de ce rêve extravagant, juste un petit moment, jusqu'à avoir retrouvé la raison. Mon jeu était truffé d'as cachés dans ma manche je n'avais pas l'intention de les gâcher. « Crois-moi, je suis ton meilleur atout. »

Je dus attendre une bonne minute sa réponse.

_« S'il vous plait, tendez le téléphone à Matsuda. »_

Obéissante, et avec force réticence, je laissais Matsuda récupérer sa propriété (un phénomène en soi).

La conversation qui suivit fut courte et basse – et en japonais. Aucun doute qu'elle était aussi codée, juste au cas où je pourrais comprendre la langue. Je pense qu'à un moment, Matsuda protesta, mais il fut rapidement réduit au silence. J'étais occupée à loucher vers le ciel noir. Tous les nuages orageux avaient été chassés, mais les étoiles n'étaient pas pour autant visibles derrière la lueur orangée de la ville.

_Exactement comme à la maison… avec toutes les voitures affairées et le brouillard tous les matins et la lumière qui ne…_

Matsuda referma le téléphone d'un coup sec, me tirant de mon rêve éveillé. « Je suppose que tu viens avec moi. » Sa voix grinçait de surprise (il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son boss accepte) et alors qu'il traversait la rue, il jeta un regard en arrière vers moi. « Qu'attends-tu ? »

J'étais debout dans une flaque d'eau, immobile comme une pierre. Ma bouche trembla. Je levais un bras et le pointais vers la vitrine du pub.

Matsuda pivota.

Le bar – qui était encore il y a quelques instants rempli de rires et de joie – bourdonnait maintenant de clients hurlants qui renversaient les chaises et brisaient les verres.

Matsuda, avec tout le souci et la prévenance avec lesquelles il était né, accourut vers l'entrée. Il se faufilé entre les clients qui s'échappaient, passant à toute vitesse le seuil de l'entrée.

J'observais un moment, mon cœur s'agitant comme les ailes d'un colibri dans ma poitrine.

Une tête qui explose, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on voit tous les jours.

Le sang éclaboussait tout la fenêtre du pub, se découpant sur l'écriture vert olive collée au verre rougi. Au lieu d'y lire GILLIGAN'S, ne restait plus que IGAN'S.

Je ressentis le désir urgent de tourner les talons et de m'enfuir avec tous les gens terrifiés qui se pressaient vers moi. Ce bon vieil instinct de survie… je suppose que le mien tardait à venir. _Il n'y a rien de honteux dans le fait de s'enfuir, va-t'en. Simplement, va-t'en._ Mes pieds gelés me démangeaient, me suppliant de dégager en vitesse. Mes doigts tremblaient, pincés sur le tissu de mon pantalon.

_Respire._

J'avalais ma salive, resserrais mes poings tremblants et me mis à courir. Je traversais follement la rue et me ruais à travers les portes du pub.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'être une poule mouillée. C'était le moment d'être courageux, audacieux, d'être un héros. C'était le moment de…

« OW ! »

Je m'arrêtais brusquement et m'attrapais le pied gauche. Je sautais sur place et jurais. Mon gros orteil vibrait de douleur. Le tabouret de bar vers lequel je venais de me précipiter roula, diablement fier avec son bois taché de sombre.

C'était le moment de trouver des chaussures.

Pendant que j'étais occupée à sautiller sur place, mon pied encore épargné glissa dans quelque chose d'humide. Tout d'abord, je pensais qu'il devait s'agir de bière renversée dans la débandade. Cela ne prenait pas en compte le petit détail –petit mais important- que c'était chaud.

Révoltée, je m'éloignais d'un bond de la flaque rouge. Mon pied nu laissa de fines empreintes du liquide sur le sol. Je cantonnais ma nausée au fond de ma gorge. Une fois que je fus sûre de me contrôler, je contournais d'un pas irrégulier les éclaboussures de sang et toisais la dépouille.

Je ne m'attendais pas à telle puanteur.

Il était vêtu d'un complet à rayures et de chaussures en daim. Une montre à goussets dorée avait glissé hors de sa veste le cadran reposait contre sa poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas lire les inscriptions gravées à la surface. Le métal chatoyait d'un air désolé.

Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails. Il m'arrive encore de faire des cauchemars de cette journée. Je suis certaine que ça ne me quittera jamais complètement. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que cet homme qui reposait sur le sol en formant un angle particulier avec son corps _n'avait pas de tête_.

Matsuda essayait de dissimuler sa propre détresse et interrogeait le barman. Celui-ci ne cessait de s'éponger la tête avec un mouchoir à carreaux tout en peignant ses rouflaquettes auburn avec ses poings. Son autre main frappait le comptoir dans un rythme ternaire. Sa moustache frisottante s'affaissa, traduisant sa fatigue.

« J'ai travaillé ici pendant quinze ans, et jamais encore je n'ai vu la tête d'un client e-exploser ! » Son écossais claqua durement dans l'air. « Qu-que vais-je devenir ? Je vais me faire arrêter, c'est sûr ! »

Je me penchais vers le cadavre de l'inconnu sans plus d'inquiétude et fronçais le nez. En le regardant de haut en bas, je fronçais les sourcils. Malgré les objections bruyantes de Matsuda, je déboutonnais sa veste et la rabattis sur le côté. Un magnum argenté brillait dans son holster, comme pour me faire un clin d'œil.

Quel genre de gars portait des chaussures en daim, possédait une montre à gousset hors de prix et une arme à feu ?

Le barman avait raison la tête des gens n'explosait pas comme ça sous le coup du hasard.

Quelqu'un leur donnait un coup de main.

Devinez qui.

_Fin du chapitre 4_

NDT :

Quand je vous disais qu'il y avait du remue-ménage.

Devinez un peu ce que Sydney a dit à L pour le convaincre.

_Reviews, mes chous ? ^^_


	5. BANG

_Waw ! Chapitre 30 de FFF updaté et formidable! Oh my God, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand je vais le traduire !_

RaR des guests :

celeste13_ : Ptêt ben qu'oui, ptêt ben qu'non... C'est sympa, le jeu des devinettes, hein ? Et les Sydney à bout de nerfs aussi. Et les orteils en marmelade. Quand c'est pas les nôtres. Dans ce chapitre, nouvelle manifestation passagère des pieds de Sydney. Et tout plein d'adrénaline, encore._

Melissa_ : Oh, si fidèle... que c'est beau. Et si c'était toi qui étais entrée dans le manga ? J'aurais voulu voir ça. L étouffé par ton amour. Pauvre petit L, il a trop de groupies ("Place, plaaace à Melissa !"). Oh, c'est trop gentil de me le laisser L une fois de temps en temps (je ne suis pas trop en retard ? *translateuse très trèèès inquiète*). Aha, je connais Sherlock, bien sûr, et ses magnifiques yeux...et la voix du doubleur français (j'espère que tu n'es pas une mordue de la VO ou je vais me faire taper sur les doigts). Mais c'est quoi, ce monopole des beaux gosses ?! Ahaha, pour en revenir à FFF, L va être... tout à fait L, en fait, mais bon. Faut attendre. Ce n'est pas un parti facile, très chère séductrice. Oui, moi aussi, j'ai apprécié l'indulgence envers Matsuda. Il est génial en gentleman excessif !_

Amy_ : Je vais faire ma sadique, hein. Tu ne sauras PAS. Mouahaha ! (enfin, euh...si...mais...scrogneugneu. Je sais, c'est la réplique de la mort-qui-tue.)_

_..._

**Chapitre 5.**

Plongez au cœur de nuages pourpres et pénétrez au fin fond de bouches béantes d'iniquité. Soustrayez-vous aux reflets tordus et déformés par les siècles. Effondrez ce dernier morceau d'humanité et accueillez le diable dans votre cœur. Le fil du temps s'effondre sous les bourrasques brûlantes. Oubliez. Nous errons du rêve au cauchemar.

« Comment peut-elle rester à côté de _ça_ ? »

Le barman a dit 'ça'. Pas 'lui'. Il est bien plus facile de considérer un cadavre comme une chose que comme un être humain parmi d'autres. Un sac d'ossements glacial, sans visage et sans nom. Un mannequin qui aurait perdu ses membres quelque part dans un grand magasin.

« Ça fout la frousse, je vous jure. Vous n'allez pas faire quelque chose, monsieur le policier ? » Le barman avait arrêté de s'essuyer le front. Il ramassait le verre brisé, prêt à occuper ses mains avec n'importe quoi si cela pouvait lui permettre de ne pas devenir fou.

Mes yeux balayèrent la silhouette de mort, des pieds aux épaules. Je me rassis et frappais mes doigts contre ma joue. « Ce n'est pas son style, » marmonnais-je pour moi-même, « trop horrible. Alors pourquoi… ? »

Light cherchait à se faire remarquer. Il tuait les criminels toujours de la même manière, les uns après les autres, à coup d'arrêt cardiaque. Il posait un label sur leurs morts, _son _label. Pourquoi s'éloignerait-il de sa ligne directrice ? Pourquoi faire exploser une tête ?

A moins qu'il n'ait _voulu_ essayer quelque chose de nouveau ?

Je me mordillais les joues et cherchais à me remémorer chaque épisode. Il ne procédait pas toujours par crises cardiaques. Dans certains cas spéciaux, c'était différent, mais ce seulement lorsqu'il préparait quelque chose... mais quoi ? Seulement lorsque…

Je grinçais des dents et jetais un nouveau coup d'œil à l'inconnu récemment décédé. Avec un gémissement épuisé, je me frottais les yeux, comme pour essayer de repousser ma somnolence au fin fond de ma conscience. « Tu étais une expérience, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les gens pouvaient être si horribles.

Je repoussais mes cheveux en arrière et me levais. Mes genoux gémirent comme des gonds rouillés et je me cambrais pour essayer de me débarrasser de mon torticolis. Les gens ne dissimulaient pas des armes dans leurs affaires pour le plaisir. Il manquerait bien quelques balles dans son chargeur, à n'en pas douter. Peut-être qu'il méritait son sort… Je jetais un coup d'œil aux morceaux de tête éparpillés sur le sol… peut-être pas…

En même temps, je ne pouvais pas me mettre à penser comme ça maintenant. J'avais déjà fait des choses dont je n'étais pas fière (bon, peut-être que j'étais fière de quelques-unes d'entre elles…). Ça ne voulait pas dire que je méritais de me retrouver comme ça, avec ma cervelle pour repeindre les murs, et lui ne le méritait pas plus que moi.

« Ella ? »

Je me retournais.

Matsuda esquissa un geste aimable et fit un nouveau pas en arrière. « Tu t'appelles bien Ella, non ? »

L'écossais avait un sourcil redressé et une nuance verdâtre sur les joues, bien visible au niveau de ses favoris. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas le fait que je me tienne aussi près du corps pour l'inspecter de plus près.

_Quel bébé !_ Je chassais une mèche rebelle de mon visage et hochais la tête.

Matsuda sembla hésiter, comme si c'était terriblement étrange, à ses yeux. « Est-ce que tu veux t'assoir ? »

_Est-ce que je ressemble à sa grand-mère ?!_ Je posais les mains sur les hanches. « C'est parce que je suis une fille ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je pensais juste… »

Les sirènes interrompirent Matsuda, hurlant dans la rue, devenant plus fortes à mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient. Les lumières rouges et bleues éclairèrent la pièce à travers la vitre comme un sapin de Noël. Les véhicules dérapèrent pour s'arrêter devant le pub.

Je tournais toute mon attention vers les voitures de polices (les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure) et m'éloignais de la porte d'entrée. Cette fois, je m'installais _sur_ un tabouret de bar. J'humais l'air à l'embrasure de la porte, scrutant la rue su regard.

Ma mâchoire se décrocha. « C'est tellement injuste… » murmurais-je.

Un grand flic jeta sa cigarette dans le caniveau et l'écrasa. Il sortit son maudit calepin pour y gribouiller quelques phrases avec férocité.

C'était l'enquêteur. Le même auquel j'avais faussé compagnie, au commissariat.

_Réfléchis._

Je reculais lentement, les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée. « Monsieur le Barman, est-ce qu'il y a un autre moyen de sortir d'ici ? »

« Bien sûr, la sortie de secours. Mais pourquoi… ? »

Je me jetais sur Matsuda et resserrais mes doigts sur son poignet. « Matsuda, il faut qu'on parte. »

Il me jeta un regard choqué. « On-on ne peut pas s'enfuir comme ça d'une scène de crime ! »

« Matsuda, ton boulot, c'est de m'emmener à, » je jetais un coup d'œil au barman, « tu sais qui. Si le gars qui est dehors m'attrape, je n'irais nulle part pendant un très long moment. » Petit à petit, je poussais Matsuda vers l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

« Mon devoir civil est de protéger les gens ! »

« Laisse tomber les devoirs civils ! La tête de ce mec vient d'exploser comme un ballon et je suis partie pour être le suspect _numero uno_ si on ne se barre pas d'ici au plus vite ! » Je tirais sur la manche de Matsuda de toutes mes forces. Il était vraiment borné, sur ce coup-là. « Ecoute, je sais que tu es un mec bien, et je suis désolée pour tout ça. » Je m'arrêtais face à Matsuda et baissais la poignée, comme si j'étais sur le point de lui ouvrir la porte. Je posais la main dans son dos et le poussais énergiquement par l'ouverture, sur l'arrière-rue.

Matsuda trébucha à l'atterrissage et s'écrasa sur une poubelle avec un bruit sourd.

A la seconde où le loquet s'ouvrit, une alarme incendie se mit à hurler ses décibels assourdissants.

Je sentis les cheveux se hérisser sur ma nuque, comme si quelqu'un venait de m'envoyer un coup de taser à l'arrière du crâne. La sensation me pressait de me retourner. Je tournoyais comme une toupie et jetais un dernier regard au pub, tout à fait préparée à apercevoir de nouveaux zombies sans tête en train de rôder.

L'enquêteur, immobile, une expression perplexe vissée sur le visage, avait posé un pied à l'intérieur du bar.

Il avait aussi un pistolet, pointé droit sur moi.

Je souhaitais soudainement plus que tout au monde être une petite nouvelle. Je levais les mains derrière la tête et souris nerveusement. « Ravie de vous revoir, sir. »

« Je regrette de devoir dire que je ne suis pas enchanté de _te_ voir ici. Tu réalises sûrement que tu m'as presque coûté mon poste. » Il fit un léger pas en avant, regarda bizarrement le barman, puis moi, avec dédain. « Qu'as-tu à voir avec », il cracha un glaviot, « ça ? » Il désigna de la tête l'homme sur le sol.

« Pas besoin de me pointer du doigt… ou de l'arme, en l'occurrence. Vous n'avez visiblement pas perdu votre poste et je suis juste une victime, ici, vraiment. Alors restons amis et oublions ça, ok ? »

« Ne bouge pas. Ella _Krispy_, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

Je roulais des yeux. « Comme si c'était la première fois que j'entendais ça. » Tournant mon pied sur le sol avec un mouvement reptilien, je relevais un bras et attrapais le rebord de la table avec mes orteils. Je claquais ma jambe en avant et donnais un coup de pied dans la table qui roula jusqu'à l'inspecteur.

Pendant qu'il était occupé par les meubles volants, j'allais juste me tirer par la porte ouverte et…

BANG

Un cri franchit mes lèvres et explosa dans l'air, plus choqué que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Les larmes jaillirent de mes yeux pour ruisseler sur mes joues. Je portais mes mains à ma tête et me précipitais vers la porte. Sautant les marches d'un simple bond, je tirais Matsuda à l'autre bout de l'allée avec la force d'un rhinocéros blessé.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait tiré dessus ! » criais-je, alors que nous franchissions le coin de la rue.

Matsuda m'attrapa aux épaules et se dressa devant moi avec détermination. Il se baissa à la hauteur de mes yeux. « Tu…tu saignes ! »

Je donnais un violent coup d'épaule contre son torse avec la puissance d'un joueur de football américain, mais Matsuda ne bougea pas. Je tentais de calmer ma respiration, histoire d'essayer ce truc que j'avais appris il n'y a pas si longtemps, pour calmer la douleur. Je n'avais qu'à me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre qui me faisait encore plus mal. J'en avais des tonnes en réserve. « Ça va. Je vais bien. »

« Tu es couverte de sang ! Tu ne vas pas bien du tout ! »

« Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air, c'est juste une égratignure. »

La balle avait éraflé le haut de mon oreille gauche, manquant quoi que ce soit de vital de quelques millimètres. Le sang avait coulé le long de ma joue jusque sur mon épaule et recouvert de rouge toute la partie gauche de mon visage, ainsi que le haut de mon débardeur.

_On ne m'avait jamais tiré dessus auparavant. C'est à inscrire dans les annales._

Ce que je n'arrivais vraiment pas à croire, c'est que l'enquêteur avait essayé de me tuer. (Son intention était plutôt incroyable, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête du flic qui titille trop souvent la gâchette.) Tirer sur quelqu'un, ça sortait de tous les cadres de procédure ! Il aurait dû commencer par le commencement, non ? J'étais certaine qu'il était du genre à cheval sur le règlement. Oh…

C'était un accident, la balle était partie à cause de la table que j'avais lancée. C'était de ma faute, c'était uniquement de ma faute. Je prenais ma responsabilité là-dessus.

« Il faut que tu voies un médecin ! »

Je tapais du pied (ce qui n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire quand on marchait pieds nus sur du béton, mais je pense que là, je mérite une petite pause). « Un docteur ? ça compliquerait les choses ! » J'étais une immigrante sans-papiers, aussi longtemps que ce pays s'intéresserait à moi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une carte vitale ou une assurance maladie. Les flics viendraient probablement me cueillir dans la salle d'attente. Je repoussais ses mains et contemplais le trottoir. Du sang gouttait désormais sur le bitume. « Tu dois m'emmener voir L. »

« Mais- »

« Matsuda, c'est important. VRAIMENT important… s'il te plait. » Je lui fis les yeux de chien battu (ne riez pas ! C'est un truc vraiment utile quand on le maitrise !)

Matsuda avala sa salive et acquiesça. « Ok, désolé. »

(Vous avez vu ? Pratique, non ?)

Nous nous remîmes à courir, et je fouillais dans mes innombrables poches pour en extirper un ou deux mouchoirs non utilisés. Je les roulais en boule et les pressais contre mon oreille.

Personne ne nous suivit, ou alors, si ce fut le cas, je ne remarquais rien. Atteindre notre destination ne prit pas très longtemps, au plus cinq minutes. Mais cela me sembla bien plus long. Je comptais les secondes à chaque regain de douleur dans ma tempe gauche. La douleur, lancinante, avait traversé mon visage pour s'attarder au niveau de mon front. Je chassais d'un geste les larmes qui affluaient.

Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais mourir pour une simple égratignure. J'avais simplement besoin d'un pansement, et ça aurait cicatrisé dans deux-trois jours. Léger, comme souci.

Je ne pris pas garde au fait que Matsuda me guidait à travers des portes vitrées, ou qu'il me tirait avec empressement à travers le hall d'entrée (malgré le fait que l'aquarium géant soit difficile à ignorer). Je ne regardais pas deux fois la femme au bureau d'accueil, qui à l'évidence avait mieux à faire que d'appeler la police pour chasser ses clients ensanglantés. Je remarquais à peine l'ascenseur avant que nous ne nous soyons arrêtés devant pour l'appeler.

L'arrêt soudain me sortit de ma bulle. Le Kleenex que je tenais était trempé depuis un bon moment déjà. J'avais mal à la tête, mal aux pieds, mal partout.

« Je crois que j'aurais besoin d'un Advil » murmurais-je sèchement.

Je croisais le regard surpris de Matsuda.

« Quoi ? C'est de l'_humour_. » (Vous l'aviez compris ? Parce qu'un Advil ne m'aurait pas été d'une grande utilité pour…je creuse ma propre tombe, là, non ? Foutez-moi la paix ! Le jour où vous vous serez fait tirer dessus et que vous réussirez à sortir une bonne blague, appelez-moi et je vous offrirais tout ce que vous voulez. Jusque là, contentez-vous de rire à tout ce que je dis, je me sentirais mieux.)

DING

Je restais immobile un moment avant de réaliser que Matsuda attendait que j'entre la première dans l'ascenseur. Je le regardais bouche bée, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il choisissait cet instant pour se comporter en gentleman. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi gentil avec moi. Je fermais la bouche et passais la porte afin de lui offrir la satisfaction qu'il comptait en tirer.

Trois murs de l'ascenseur étaient faits de verre, avec pour chacun un rail en inox pour les ceinturer à la hauteur de la taille. Une lueur bleue diffuse éclairait le sol de faux marbre. Je calais mes coudes sur les rails et soupirais lorsque les portes se refermèrent, tandis que Matsuda se calait dans un coin, agité. Il avait l'air de penser qu'il aurait dû tout de même m'emmener voir le médecin le plus proche.

Je me rapprochais enfin de L. C'était le plus long jour de ma vie. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je me rapprochais de lui, quelque chose arrivait. Je les comptais un par un sur mes doigts : _je suis tombée d'une passerelle, je me suis fait écraser par une troupe de vigiles, piégée dehors dans la tempête, et maintenant la tête d'un gars a explosé en pleine rue. Et maintenant…_

Je levais la main et tâtais précautionneusement la petite dentelure sur le haut de mon oreille. Ça aurait peut-être l'air cool. Je pourrais ajouter une boucle d'oreille, m'enrôler dans un gang et conquérir les rues de Tokyo. Je pourrais même perfectionner mon rire machiavélique.

_Je me demande combien de situations mortelles je peux supporter en vingt-quatre heures._

Je posais mon front contre le verre froid et regardais la ville, au-dehors. La pluie était revenue, brouillant la vue. Des places bercées par la lueur jaune des lampadaires s'étendaient entre deux gratte-ciel bleus, toujours plus nombreuses à mesure que nous nous élevions dans les airs, toujours plus haut. Tokyo était beaucoup plus belle de ce point de vue. Vous ne voyiez plus les sans-abris dans leurs manteaux militaires rapiécés, ni les jeunes filles qui se rendaient à leur travail, ni les chiens occupés à fouiller les poubelles. On n'apercevait que les riches dans leurs appartements, avec leurs grands écrans et leurs stores électriques, tandis que les moins chanceux étaient hors de vue.

Parfois les gens gagnaient leur vie à la sueur de leur front. Il était injuste de supposer qu'ils étaient tous nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Je respectais bien une poignée d'entre eux, qui avaient bossé durement pour obtenir la vie qu'ils possédaient désormais. Tant qu'ils se souvenaient d'où ils venaient et y retournaient de temps en temps. Je savais aussi que beaucoup de gens dans la rue n'étaient pas mieux que ce que laissait voir le stéréotype. Ils étaient plus d'un à avoir ruiné leur vie dans le jeu ou les bagarres, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui les avaient blessés eux tout autant que les autres.

Mais, d'après mon expérience, la vie n'était pas juste.

CRAC… SHUNKA SHUNKA… BOUM.

Les lumières bleutés virèrent au rouge tandis que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait.

« Et maintenant ? » Je me retournais pour regarder sèchement les chiffres numérisés au-dessus de la porte. « Matsuda, à quel étage sommes-nous ? »

« Au 14e, mais ce n'est pas le bon. On monte au 17e. Nous sommes en arrêt d'urgence mais…je n'ai pas appuyé sur le bouton. C'est toi qui l'as fait ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'as _vue_ appuyer dessus ? »

« Non. »

« Alors tu as ta réponse. »

Nous nous retournâmes vers l'interphone d'où une voix grésillait sur un ton clairement sardonique. J'imaginais un geek en surpoids avec des lunettes bien trop grandes pour lui, assis dans une pièce sombre aux murs recouverts d'écrans de surveillance. Je le voyais même approcher sa chaise rembourrée et marmonner des insultes tout en jouant les indifférents pour les deux malheureuses âmes piégées dans un ascenseur.

Je posais doucement l'arrière de ma tête contre le verre et glissais au sol. « Matsuda, tu peux traduire ? » Je détachais le sang séché sur ma joue.

Matsuda laissa retomber ses bras, incrédule. « Il y a eu un problème de maintenance ! De tout ce qui aurait pu arriver… » Il couvrit ses yeux avec ses mains et s'assit au sol face à moi. « Ils bossent là-dessus, mais il se peut que ça prenne des heures ! »

J'inspectais mes ongles, méconnaissables sous leur manteau de crasse rougeâtre. _A chaque fois que je me rapproche…_

Xxx

**NDT :**

_On se rapproche, on se rapproche comme jamais... Ma petiote de Sydney, L n'est plus qu'à deux pas, et ta poisse... eh bien... -ne pas spoiler, je répète, ne pas spoiler-. Je n'aurais pas par hasard déjà parlé d'une scène de l'ascenseur ? … ce n'est que le début..._


	6. Cherise, oh sweet Cherise

_Salut à tous et à toutes !_

_Je suis en retard de… deux semaines, je crois. Bravo pour votre patience si vous êtes encore là, surtout que j'ai encore merdé dans mes promesses malgré le grand nombre de reviews reçues. J'ai une pleine liste d'excuses à vous fournir, mais je pense qu'il serait ingrat de ma part de vous ennuyer avec ce genre de choses, non ? Je promets de me dépêcher pour la suite, cette fois, histoire de me faire pardonner. Dans le genre… entre ce week-end et dimanche prochain ?_

_Quelqu'un se demandait si on n'en saurait pas plus du passé de Sydney. En voilà les premières bribes._

_J'avais oublié que ce chapitre venait si tôt. Je trouve que sa place témoigne du sadisme enfoui de l'auteur envers ses fidèles – et ceux de L, bien sûr. La rencontre de L et Sydney est retardée par un flashback digne d'un Pirate des Caraïbes moderne. D'ailleurs, cette rencontre, j'arrête de promettre qu'elle arrive dans le chapitre suivant. La vérité, c'est que je ne m'en souviens plus, et que je les relis au fur et à mesure que je traduis, donc… je suppose que ce sera la surprise._

_Bonne lecture !_

Xxx

**Juste avant, les réponses aux reviews des guests…**

**Amy : **Tu as mon salut d'outre-Atlantique ! C'est sympa pour toi. Nous autres, gens du reste du monde, je pense qu'on s'y identifie aussi beaucoup, mais ça doit être dans son caractère. Elle fait tout ce qu'on crèverait d'envie de faire mais qu'on n'ose pas, et son culot, eh bien ça marche d'enfer.

**Melissa :** Oh, une fiesta. Moi aussiiii, je veux sortiiir, je veux faire la fêêêêteuh ! Eh ben non, Lou, t'as pas le droit, regarde un peu à ta gauche la pile de boulot qui t'attend. Tu la vois ? C'est bien. BOSSE ! Sur les secrets des difficultés de Sydney, je ne crache pas le morceau. Sur la tête qui a explosé, c'est bien l'œuvre de Light. Tu te souviens, quand il teste le Death Note au tout début du manga ? Eh bien c'est là. Pas de ma faute si ses expériences sont si sanglantes. Pour les beaux gosses, je vais pleurer dans mon coin et puis tant pis. Et je confirme, L est TRES frustrant.

**Mika :** Fais gaffe que Sydney ne te tape pas plus fort que tu n'en es capable. Elle a de la ressource, je te promets.

**Lulu Murdoc **(pas guest mais je devais) **: **Désolée désolée désolée pour le retard, alors que tu m'as inondée de reviews…

xxX

**Chapitre 6**

Je heurtais mon front contre le mur de verre pour la vingt-troisième fois, ignorant la bosse qui commençait à pousser entre mes yeux. Maussade, je contemplais la ville en contrebas. Les lumières scintillantes des feux de circulation quatorze étages plus bas n'étaient pas plus réconfortantes qu'excitantes, désormais. Dans l'angle, la lueur clignotante du néon semblait se moquer de moi et de ma liberté perdue d'une manière obscure -et orangée-. J'entendais la musique d'une boite de nuit s'élever de derrière le restaurant, perçant à travers les bruits de moteur de la rue. Les sonnettes des cyclistes résonnaient dans l'air nocturne tandis qu'ils filaient dans la nuit.

Je suppose que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi je ne me suis pas effondrée en larmes, sous le choc, après m'être quasiment pris une balle dans la tête. Le fait est que ce n'était pas la première fois que je frôlais la mort (pas même aujourd'hui d'ailleurs). L'idée même de me faire tirer dessus ne m'était pas étrangère. C'était un point de ma carrière large et colorée qui avait été ajouté le jour où j'avais 'réquisitionné' le yacht d'un adorable petit couple et – laissez-moi vous raconter cette histoire correctement, en commençant par le commencement.

**Histoires new-yorkaises, n°1.**

Je sautillais le long des docks en chantonnant un petit air insouciant, zigzaguant entre les voileux BCBG attifés de leurs chapeaux blancs très chics et de leurs pulls à rayure. Des odeurs de poissons évidés flottaient depuis les entrepôts, de l'autre côté de la rivière on entendait le bruit des lames qui brisaient sèchement les arrêtes au rythme des moteurs. Aucun doute là-dessus, mes camarades devaient bosser dur depuis tôt ce matin (probablement pour une paye ridicule, ils n'écoutaient jamais lorsqu'on leur sortait le mot 'union'). Kay Lee, Tod-Une-Narine et le capitaine Marcus démarraient chaque journée les coudes plongés dans les entrailles de leurs poissons, bien avant que le soleil ne songe seulement à se lever et que la ville ne s'éveille, bercée par ses odeurs de pollution et de pancakes frits.

Derrière de larges lunettes de soleil griffées que j'avais piquées pour moi-même à une femme un peu trop étourdie, distraite par son chien (qui bondissait de son côté pour poursuivre des pigeons), j'observais, amusée tous ces gens qui avaient donné une journée de congé à leurs domestiques pour aller faire de la voile. Il y avait deux petites filles aux cheveux tressés, immobiles sur la plage avec un sourire aigre, qui persistaient à refuser de bouger, quelle que soit l'énergie que mettait leur mère (qui portait une jolie robe endimanchée, je dois l'admettre) à les supplier, au nom de leur père, qui les avaient laissées en plan pour s'adonner à son ridicule hobby. Les gosses gâtées demandaient compensation sous la forme d'une nouvelle maison de poupées.

Mon intérêt faiblit rapidement lorsqu'elles se mirent à taper du pied et à criailler de toute la force de leurs petits poumons. Je regardais à ma droite. Il y avait un groupe de filles pas plus vieilles que moi qui accordaient des efforts tout particuliers à se déshabiller de la manière la plus sexy qui soit. La grande majorité d'entre elles étaient blondes, comme si l'une des filles avait décidé qu'il leur faudrait soit être blonde soit rester chez soi et que le reste de ses amies avaient décidé de suivre son exemple. Deux gars dont la coupe de cheveux coûtait probablement plus que mon salaire d'un mois entier observaient ouvertement ces canons du fond de leur voiture de sport, remerciant un quelconque dieu pour l'invention du bikini.

Un homme derrière moi, à bord d'un énorme bateau à voiles, jeta des gréements et cria des ordres à ses fainéants d'amis en essayant de leur arracher des mains leurs cannettes de bière. Le port était rempli de nouveaux yachts rutilants, probablement obtenus avec l'argent de ventes de charité, et de bateaux à moteur richement ornés. Cet endroit était rempli de mocassins italiens et de montres Rollex, raison pour laquelle il était considéré comme le paradis des pickpockets. Les plus intelligents des escrocs se fondaient déjà dans la foule, serrant les mains et distribuant les compliments pendant qu'ils volaient leurs aveugles d'amis. Les moin doués des criminels devaient être en train de fumer derrière la maison de changes, sans doute chassés par la Sécurité avant d'avoir eu le temps d'apercevoir le moindre sac Gucci.

Derrière les usines, les broyeuses ronronnaient en relarguant arrêtes et cartilage. Une fumée noire s'élevait par petits nuages d'un cylindre au-dessus du toit, comme crachotée par un vieillard sur son lit de mort. Tous les mardi matin, je me rendais dans leur humble lieu de travail, en m'arrêtant seulement pour prendre un hot dog pour mes camarades. Je n'ai jamais eu une seule fois la moindre paye, peu importe combien de poubelles je vidais pour eux, mais ça ne me posait pas de problème. Je considérais le mardi comme une journée de bénévolat, ma manière de rembourser à la société ce que j'avais volé pendant la semaine. Si jamais on m'avait offert de l'argent, je l'aurais utilisé pour payer une tourner au capitaine Marcus et à ses amis. J'adorais les histoires de mer, de cavalcade et de liberté du capitaine Marcus. Je n'étais jamais lassée de l'entendre narrer ses contes : comment échapper aux requins, l'étrange sérénité qui régnait dans l'œil des cyclones, les vagues qui masquaient jusqu'au soleil. Je m'asseyais sur le comptoir en récurant les poubelles pour écouter avec attention sa voix dure et rauque. C'était une manière idéale de passer la matinée.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un mardi.

Je pris une rapide gorgée de soda et l'avalais d'un trait avant de sauter au-dessus d'une glacière bleue posée entre deux gars chétifs. Sans perdre mon élan, j'agrippais l'échelle de mon bateau récemment acquéri et remis à neuf et sautais sur le pont. Techniquement, c'était un modèle de yacht qui datait de 2003. Un mot était fièrement peint sur le flanc du bateau : 'Cherise'. Le vernis laissait se refléter sur le pont les reflets de l'eau. Des sièges recouverts de cuir y trônaient, et le bois lustré continuait jusqu'au gouvernail.

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent et mon ventre s'électrisa, l'habituel sentiment d'excitation qui me prenait lorsque je tentais quelque chose de particulièrement difficile. J'avais préparé ce coup pendant des semaines avant d'arrêter mon choix sur ce bateau. Les véritables propriétaires étaient en lune de miel (leur seconde) quelque part au fin fond de l'Australie, abandonnant par la même occasion leur yacht. Je détachais une à une les amarres comme j'avais vu les marins faire sur les quais en fredonnant une chanson qui me traînait dans la tête depuis hier.

« Hé, vous ! »

Personne ne devrait répondre lorsqu'on se fait appeler « vous ! », mais par habitude, je levais les yeux, curieuse. Dressé devant Cherise, il y avait un homme de la trentaine, habillé d'une manière ridicule, avec des lunettes de soleil et un visage proprement rasé. Il sortit es mains de ses poches pour me héler. « Je ne vous ai jamais vue dans le coin. » Son ton était poli mais ses yeux étaient chargés de suspicion. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux Parkinson ? »

Je remontais mes lunettes et les laissais pendre à mon cou pour envoyer un sourire resplendissant à l'inconnu. « Je suis Tracy, la nouvelle locataire des Parkinson. » dis-je, chargeant ma voix d'un accent nasillard. Je me penchais au-dessus de la rampe pour lui serrer la main sans cesser de sourire.

Après un rapide salut, il rétracta rapidement sa main pour l'essuyer sur sa veste comme si j'étais porteuse d'une maladie gravement contagieuse. « Frédéric Chamoir, enchanté. » Il hocha la tête puis fit une pause pour essayer de formuler son accusation le plus innocemment possible (pour savoir si j'étais réellement leur locataire). « Bill ne vous a jamais mentionnée, » dit-il d'un ton suggestif en roulant des yeux.

Je fronçais les sourcils, désappointée. « Vraiment ? » En le regardant tristement, je notais l'alliance à son doigt et l'attaché-case, en essayant de les inclure à mon jeu d'acteur. Je pouvais me tirer de toutes les situations si j'avais les bonnes informations en main. Une fois, j'avais fait semblant d'être la vieille amie d'une femme dans le métro, sans autre raison particulière que de faire passer l'ennui. J'avais bâti toute la conversation à partir de son stylo dans sa poche et de sa bague à l'index. Je la quittais à la station suivante tandis qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait bien pu m'oublier.

L'homme, soudainement inquiet à l'idée d'avoir offensé quelqu'un qui avait gagné les faveurs des Parkinson, changea de ton. « Eh bien, euh, il pourrait avoir mentionné quelque chose… »

Mon sourire était de retour. « Vous croyez ? » lâchais-je, ravie, en claquant dans mes mains avec joie. « J'apprécie l'idée que nous ayons de bonnes relations, eux et moi. Ils sont si charitables, ils m'auraient presque emmenée avec eux. »

« Oui, les Parkinson ont toujours été un couple fabuleux. » Il me fit un au revoir de la main en essayant de se retirer avec grâce. « Profitez bien du fleuve, madame. »

« Vous aussi, monsieur Chamoir. Bill m'a demandé de passer le salut à votre femme. »

Il rit, accélérant. « Bien sûr » cria-t-il au-dessus de son épaule.

« Et ne travaillez pas trop dur au bureau, ok ? » Je recourbais les doigts, satisfaite. Tadam !

Frédéric Chamoir partait discuter business avec le client potentiel qu'il avait laissé à côté de sa corvette à quai. Il ressortirait sûrement dans sa conversation l'histoire d'une rencontre avec la jeune locataire des Parkinson. Je retournais à ma prise en me frottant les mains avec un ricanement machiavélique. _Trop facile._

**Dans une usine désaffectée, de l'autre côté de la rivière.**

« Il n'y en a pas un parmi vous qui ait un cerveau ! » Il y eut un bruit de bois qui explose. Kenny Del Sinco, roi de la drogue et criminel new-yorkais de renom, venait de donner un coup de pied énergique dans sa chaise. La pauvre, déjà vermoulue par le temps et l'humidité, vola à travers la pièce avant d'être arrêtée brusquement par un mur.

Winston Grub n'avait jamais été un homme attirant, avec ses bonnes joues, sa peau graisseuse et son œil tombant. Dans son enfance, les autres gosses de son âge le surnommaient Crapaud et Lumpelsiltskin, et nombre d'autres noms qui lui allaient à merveille. Secrètement, Winston avait toujours adoré les choses élégantes, mais celles-là nécessitaient de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. S'il s'était résolu à devenir démarcheur téléphonique comme sa sœur l'avait suggéré, peut-être qu'il ne se serait jamais retrouvé mêlé à toutes ces horreurs. « Je te jure que ce n'était pas de ma faute, Kenny » étouffa-t-il d'une voix tremblante, essayant de toutes ses forces de sauver sa peau.

Les autres membres de l'organisation sous-terraine n'ayant aucune loyauté pour Winston, il reculèrent autant qu'ils purent. Ils n'avaient pas particulièrement envie d'interrompre leur chef lorsque celui-ci se lançait dans l'une de ses engueulades. Pas s'ils ne souhaitaient pas mourir.

Kenny Del Sinco n'avait jamais été vraiment patient. Il voulait le monde au creux de sa main. Il n'avait cessé de se faire arrêter pendant son adolescence, mais à 18 ans, il avait disparu. Il avait de plus grands projets en tête. Son réseau de stupéfiants était l'un des plus gros de la côte Est. Il avait commencé de rien. C'était son bébé. Il refusait de laisser qui que ce soit l'abîmer. Il sortit un revolver de sous sa chemise. « Tu as laissé les flics s'approcher !

Winston Grub se dégonfla : « C'é-c'était un acci… »

-Un accident ? Maintenant, il faut qu'on le relocalise avant qu'il n'ait disparu définitivement. » Le ton de Kenny Del Sinco s'abaissa dangereusement : « Tu me coûtes cher, Winston »

-J-je sais, boss, mais je vais tout arranger. Je l-le j-jure. » Une goutte de sueur dégoulina le long du front de Winston Grub. Il pria silencieusement.

Kenny Del Sinco pointa son arme sur Winston, le visage ombré par la colère. Il voulait donner une bonne leçon à ses employés, et quelle meilleure leçon qu'un bon meurtre ? Il ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix, comme sa mère le lui avait enseigné quand il perdait son calme. « Commencez à embarquer les paquets, on prend les bateaux. » dit-il aux autres. Ils sautèrent sur l'occasion pour déguerpir de la pièce. Kenny rouvrit les yeux et toisa un Winston soulagé. « Estime-toi heureux que je te connaisse depuis l'école maternelle. »

Winston acquiesça rapidement et inhala une gorgée d'air. Tant que rien d'autre n'allait mal, il vivrait assez longtemps pour retourner chez lui et manger un bol de chips en regardant une de ses séries télé préférées.

Puis il entendit les sirènes de police.

**A bord du Cherise.**

« WOUHOUUU ! » Le yacht bondissait au-dessus des vagues, filant au moins à vingt miles à l'heure (impressionnant pour un gros yacht snobinard, non ?). A chaque fois que le bateau heurtait une vague, des nuages d'embruns jaillissaient sur ses flancs, éclaboussant le pont pour rouler dans la direction opposée. Je donnais un coup de poing dans le vide en direction du poste de radio, tout en chantant par-dessus les paroles, à grand renforts de 'Na-na-naaa' lorsque je ne les connaissais pas.

Juste au moment où la chanson arrivait à son premier interlude, une main se referma sèchement sur mon épaule. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? »

Je criais et tournais vivement la barre, ce qui fit décrire au yacht un demi-tour tout en provoquant la chute de l'inconnu derrière moi, qui s'effondra sur le pont, contre la rambarde. Je resserrais ma prise sur la roue tandis que mes jambes chancelaient sous mon poids, serrais les dents et appuyais au maximum sur l'accélérateur. Le yacht partit à la dérive. Je me laissais tomber un moment en arrière. Ma poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme de mon souffle court, vrombissant de confusion. Tout en tentant de reprendre ma respiration, je relevais la tête, curieuse, pour apercevoir un étranger affalé sous le choc. Je me redressais sur mes pieds en ajustant mon jean taché de graisse et mon t-shirt de sport. J'éteins la radio –la chaîne diffusait désormais un rapport de police sans importance qui concernait un baron de la drogue nommé Kenny quelque chose-. Je dédaignais les escaliers pour enjamber la rambarde et je m'arrêtais à côté de la tête de l'homme.

Celui-ci se frictionna l'arrière du crâne et s'assit. Il portait un t-shirt gris orné d'une énorme tache, due sans aucun doute à une pizza, ainsi qu'un pantalon cargo et des chaussettes dépareillées dans ses sandales. Ses cheveux rebiquaient dans toutes les directions, et une barbe brune de quelques jours mêlée de quelques poils argentés ornait son menton. _Oh, fantastique,_ pensais-je. _Un squatteur. _Je couvrais mes yeux et grognais. « Ecoute, mon gars, désolée pour tout ça. Je ne me doutais pas que quelqu'un avait déjà revendiqué la place. Je nous ramène. »

L'homme se redressa lentement sur ses pieds, plissant des yeux à cause du soleil, et me regarda de haut en bas. « Tu es une amie de Karen ? » L'homme se gratta la tête.

Je sentis mon estomac se retourner. La femme à laquelle il faisait allusion était Karen Parkinson, la femme transie d'amour du magnat Bill Parkinson et la copropriétaire de ce yacht à un demi-million de dollars. Cette fois-ci, je le dévisageais avec attention en plongeant dans ses petits yeux bleus. Les vêtements de clodo ne lui allaient pas très bien. Si je l'imaginais avec un costar-cravate, il ressemblait presque à…

_Oh, mon dieu. Je suis morte._

**De retour dans l'usine.**

« M-mais boss ! Et la planque ? »

Kenny Del Sinco attrapa Winston par le col et le traîna à travers la pièce. « Oublie-la ! Choppe ce que tu peux et barre-toi sur le bateau ! » rugit-il. Les hommes se précipitèrent dans l'usine avec la coordination de poulets décapités. Leurs chaussures martelèrent le sol bétonné tandis qu'ils couraient éventrer des caisses pour se saisir de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient emporter.

A l'arrière de l'usine, à côté du bâtiment principal des docks, on relevait des bâches, révélant six hors-bords obtenus illégalement qui flottaient déjà sur l'eau noire. Ils tanguèrent dangereusement lorsque les hommes s'y jetèrent, serrés comme des sardines. Les sirènes de la police hurlaient. Lorsque les croiseurs de la police s'arrêtèrent, l'usine se retrouva entourée de lumières bleues et rouges qui perçaient à travers les vitres jaunies et fissurées.

Winston fut l'âme malheureuse qui se retrouva coincée sur le même bateau que le boss. Ses mains poisseuses tremblèrent tandis qu'il s'agrippait à la barre, incapable de regarder au-dessus de son épaule son employeur assis au beau milieu du banc avec une arme automatique dans la main et d'hideuses idées en tête. « Conduis » ordonna froidement Kenny en ôtant le cran de sécurité.

Winston ne se permit pas de refuser.

Alors que les deux derniers bateaux jaillissaient de leur planque pour filer sur l'eau, des éclats de bois volèrent –la porte d'entrée de l'ex-cache de la bande venait de céder sous les coups d'une bande de policiers bovins en uniformes gris. Kenny Del Sinco les salua de deux coups de feu, et ils se mirent à couvert.

Tout ce qu'il restait de lui et de sa bande, c'était une trainée de mousse blanche et environ quatre tonnes de cocaïne abandonnée.

L'agent Maurice, un homme qui avait passé trois ans à se faire pousser une moustache parfaite et considérait les Twinky comme un substitut acceptable à son dîner, cria dans son talkie-walkie. « Suspects armés et dangereux ! Contactez les garde-côtes et apportez les bateaux, on continue sur l'eau, les gars ! »

**De retour sur Cherise.**

Un Bill Parkinson débraillé se frotta les yeux avec lassitude. Après avoir passé un après-midi dans la cabine, le soleil laissait de petits points lumineux sur son champ de vision. Il n'était pas sur son trente-et-un, comme on pouvait aisément le deviner, mais il avait eu une nuit difficile et paraître présentable devant une étrangère était le moindre de ses soucis. Le bruit l'avait réveillé de son petit somme et, alors qu'il s'aventurait sur le pont pour en comprendre l'origine, il avait trouvé aux commandes de son bateau une espèce de gamine aux allures de punk qui jouait à battre des records de vitesse.

« Tu n'étais pas en train d'essayer de me voler mon bateau, j'espère ? » Avant que je ne puisse répondre, il rit pour lui-même et essuya une fausse larme au coin de son œil. « Complètement absurde. Quel âge tu as, quatorze ans ? »

« En fait, j'en ai- »

« Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, » me coupa-t-il, « tu dois être totalement stupide d'essayer ça avec l'homme que je suis. Je pourrais te faire disparaitre d'un simple claquement de doigt. » Le regard froid du businessman paraissait bien moins effrayant lorsqu'il portait un t-shirt John Deer et deux chaussettes de couleurs différentes, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela suffisait tout de même à me glacer d'effroi.

« Euh… » En réalité, je ne comptais pas voler Cherise. Je voulais seulement faire un petit tour avec… honnêtement. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que le propriétaire soit en bas en train de piquer un petit roupillon en bas, donc, en rétrospective, tout était de _sa_ faute.

Ses sourcils se relevèrent, incrédules, tandis qu'il réalisait que ce n'était pas une blague. Ses lèvres se serrèrent et son regard se chargea de colère. « Incroyable ! » Il leva les bras au ciel et se mit à piétiner sur le pont en jurant. « Je viens de me faire kidnapper par u-une adolescente ! »

Je balayais les alentours du regard, en quête d'une échappatoire, en me demandant si ce n'était pas pire qu'un bain dans l'Hudson. Je fronçais le nez, préoccupée par la déplaisante réflexion. Je mettrais sans aucun doute des semaines entières à faire disparaitre l'odeur de mes cheveux, si ce n'étaient des mois. D'autant plus que rien ne pouvait prédire ce que la pollution ferait à ma peau. Je commençais à peser le pour et le contre, laissant mon regard flotter à la recherche d'un conseil.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes seulement ? »

Je toisais Parkinson d'un air perplexe. Il aurait dû être en Australie à l'heure actuelle, occupé à chasser le kangourou et à explorer les récifs de coraux. « Vous n'étiez pas censé être à votre seconde lune de miel ? » demandais-je affablement.

Son corps tout entier s'affaissa à ces mots, comme si les tendons qui maintenaient ses muscles cédaient tous en même temps. Ses traits noirs soulignèrent son air bougon sous le froncement de ses sourcils. « Simple changement de plan » murmura-t-il en regardant le ciel avec mélancolie. « Pense à ça, » (il esquissa un geste persuasif), « je ne retiendrai pas de charges contre toi, ok ? On va juste retourner au port… » Il gravit vivement les marches comme il avait déjà dû le faire des millions de fois. « Promets-moi juste de ne pas me tuer quand je tournerais le dos ! » hurla-t-il en se précipitant.

Je n'aurais pas pu dire s'il était sérieux.

Je sautais les marches derrière lui, soudainement curieuse de son changement de comportement. Je prétendis être intéressée par les commandes du tableau de bord. Il y avait des milliers de boutons, de leviers et de voyants qui brillaient grâce aux batteries de panneaux solaires au-dehors. Ils servaient à des trucs inintéressants, comme démarrer l'air conditionné ou lancer cinq combinaisons différentes de jets d'eau dans le sauna. Il y avait aussi un système de navigation et un radar à poissons. Derrière le hublot, on pouvait apercevoir le rivage du quartier Est, avec ses gratte-ciels derrière leurs jardins, la jetée aménagée pour les touristes et les plages locales.

Mes lèvres vibrèrent tandis que je fredonnais un air innocent en marchant d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans le dos. « Et donc », demandais-je d'un air désintéressé, « pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en lune de miel ? »

« Ce n'est pas exactement approprié » dit-il en essayant de garder un œil sur sa demi-portion de kidnappeuse tout en vérifiant que tous les systèmes étaient en route. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde ce qu'il avait dit. Une fois au port, il appellerait la police qui arrêterait immédiatement la gamine. Ne faites jamais confiance à un homme d'affaire new-yorkais.

Je fronçais le nez, un sourire désapprobateur scotché au visage. « Vous la trompiez, n'est-ce pas ? »

M. Parkinson frappa soudainement le tableau de bord et siffla à travers ses dents : « Tu poses beaucoup de questions, pour une délinquante. »

« Ah, mais je suis une délinquante _civilisée_, alors que_ vous,_ vous êtes un payeur de taxes malpoli. » Je reculais d'un bond tandis qu'il s'avançait vers moi d'un air menaçant. « Tss… Vous feriez mieux d'apprendre à contrôler vos nerfs, M. Parkinson. Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi elle vous a largué. » Je souris de toutes mes joues tandis que son visage prenait une inquiétante teinte violacée. Je secouais la tête d'un air moqueur en réponse à ses grommellements outragés. « Que dirait votre mère ? »

« Ecoute-moi, petite punk, » gronda-t-il en pointant un doigt vers moi, « t… » Mais quelle que soit l'insulte qu'il se préparait à me lancer (je suis sûre que ça aurait été bien imagé), il se retrouva coupé abruptement par le hurlement strident d'une sirène de police en aval du fleuve.

Six hors-bords émergèrent d'une usine, comme une horde d'insectes sortant de la gueule béante d'un monstre. Derrière eux, il y avait un large bateau de la police qui essayait de pousser les fuyards vers la plage en louvoyant de gauche à droite. M. Parkinson, soudain inquiet pour la sécurité de son yacht à 500 000 dollars, bondit jusqu'au gouvernail. Je courus vers le rebord un bateau et me penchais au-dessus de la rambarde pour essayer d'apercevoir les assaillants qui fonçaient sur nous. Je vis un homme enrobé assis sur le siège du conducteur à l'arrière du groupe. Ses joues étaient colorées d'un délicat vert 'granny smith'. Il y avait derrière lui un homme qui tenait deux revolvers (comme s'il se prenait pour Al Pachino) avec des cheveux graisseux et un grain de beauté au coin de la bouche.

Une profonde sensation d'inquiétude me submergea. Je me retournais pour apercevoir M. Parkinson, glacé face au tableau de bord. « Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait s'éloigner de ces criminels armés ? »

Il resta planté là, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il faisait l'expérience d'un genre de paralysie.

« Ok. Pas la peine de se presser. Prenez votre temps. »

Il me dévisagea, pâle à mourir. « Tu ne vas pas le croire, » statua-t-il, le visage déformé par la terreur, « mais on est en panne d'essence. »

Bien sûr que nous l'étions.

Des nuages blanchâtres s'élevèrent dans l'air tandis que la police et les fuyards échangeaient des coups de feu. On entendait les cris par-dessus les bruits d'explosion tandis que la navette de police virait de bord pour éviter les tirs.

Je commençais à détacher de la rambarde une bouée de sauvetage rouge et blanche tout en essayant de penser à n'importe quelle autre façon d'éviter la collision imminente qui n'implique pas un bain dans l'Hudson. Rien ne me vint à l'esprit.

« J-je ne peux pas mourir ! Je suis un homme très important ! Tout est de _ta_ faute. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » M. Parkinson paniquait, plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles et hurlant que s'il survivait, il me trainerait en justice jusqu'à m'arracher tout ce que je possédais.

Je regardais brièvement la flotte qui arrivait sur nous et traversais le pont.

« Abandonner le navire, bien sûr. »

« Tu ne peux pas… »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, » dis-je avec assurance en lui attrapant fermement le bras. « Vous venez avec moi. »

Nous observâmes la boue verdâtre qui entourait le yacht de ses vagues. Je m'accrochais de nouveau à ses bras, prête à sauter, mais il se recula. « Avant qu'on fasse ça » demanda lentement M. Parkinson, « je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« On est un peu pressés, là. » dis-je en regardant par-dessus mon épaule les hors-bords qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Soudainement, j'eus une idée (mes idées viennent toujours soudainement). Sur un coup de tête, je relâchais le bras de M. Parkinson et traversais le pont au pas de course. Je me penchais en avant et regardais au-dessus des sièges. Je tendis le bras pour le passer au-dessus des coussins et grognais en cherchant le loquet du bout des doigts.

Les coups de feu étaient assourdissants. M. Parkinson dut hurler pour que je l'entende. « Comment as-tu su que je la trompais ? »

« Cherise ! » répliquais-je d'une voix forte. _Ah-ha._ Je tirais sur le loquet et le siège bascula. C'était un boulot de maitre le revêtement de cuir rayé à lui tout seul devait valoir une bonne centaine de dollars. Dommage que ça doive le massacrer entièrement. Je poussais le siège et le balançais sur mon épaule en grognant sous l'effort. « Prenez ça ! » Je le jetais de toutes mes forces contre un hors-bord à l'approche, faisant basculer dans l'eau noire le brun qui était aux commandes. La perte de contrôle lui fit effectuer un tour sur lui-même. L'eau gicla par-dessus bord et il coula comme une pierre, non sans cogner le flan d'un autre hors-bord en fuite. Je pleurais à cette vue. _Ça devait faire mal._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'Cherise' ? » cria M. Parkinson.

Les autres hommes sur leurs bateaux prirent mon geste pour un assaut direct et dégainèrent leurs armes.

Il était temps d'y aller.

Je rejoignis M. Parkinson, le tirais par la manche et le jetais par-dessus bord dans la même enjambée. « Vous n'avez pas appelé votre bateau du nom de votre femme ! » répondis-je. Tout le monde savait qu'on nommait son bateau d'après l'amour de sa vie. Et avec ça, nous heurtâmes l'eau avec un SMACK juste à l'instant où une volée de balles filait sur le pont de Cherise, envoyant dans les airs des morceaux de bois poli et de cuir tanné.

Voilà donc toute l'histoire. M. Parkinson se fit récupérer par la patrouille de police il perdit et son mariage et son bateau. Kenny Del Sinco serait déféré en justice quelques mois plus tard, clamant à qui voudrait l'entendre qu'il se vengerait de la mystérieuse jeune fille qui lui avait jeté un projectile à la tête. Winston ne fut jamais attrapé et la police supposa qu'il était mort après que son bateau ait chaviré à soixante miles à l'heure (bien que des rumeurs prétendent que peu après sa mort, un homme ait pris une franchise de démarcheur téléphonique). Le marché de la drogue ne se dissipa jamais entièrement, mais il resta assez petit et facile à contenir pour la police.

**Fin de l'entracte n°1.**


	7. Elevator

**NDT :** Alors je ne peux pas vraiment répondre aux reviews, il faut absolument que j'aille bosser, mais j'ai reçu un SOS désespéré alors j'ai quand même sacrifié du temps de révision et voilà le chapitre ! Donc ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Juste pour info, c'est parce que je passe un concours. Bon, et cela dit, à tous celles et ceux qui n'ont pas affronté leur crainte de l'anglais en me maudissant pour cette attente incroyablement longue, bonne lecture !

**...**

**Chapitre 7**

« Ella, s'il te plait, pourrais-tu arrêter de sauter dans tous les sens ? » demanda anxieusement Matsuda tout en essuyant de sa manche la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

-A ton avis, ce truc peut supporter quel poids ? »

Je sautillais de nouveau, ravie que l'engin se mette à trembler.

« Je préfèrerais ne pas savoir. »

La toute première fois où je suis restée coincée dans un ascenseur, j'étais avec ma mère. Nous rentrions après avoir fait quelques courses, et j'étais en retard pour aller jouer avec un des enfants de ma classe de maternelle (une fille qui adorait se curer le nez avec de petits objets, notamment mes crayons de couleur chéris). Je me souviens d'avoir vu ma mère maintenir dans ses bras des montagnes de sacs de courses tout en essayant de presser le bon bouton. Moi, en petite fille aidante (et mignonne à croquer, aussi), j'avais décidé de l'aider. J'avais levé mes petits doigts courtauds jusqu'au gros bouton d'urgence rouge. Ce jour-là, nous avions passé une heure complète coincés dans un mouchoir de poche, à jouer aux espions pendant que le service de maintenance s'activait. Après ça, l'ascenseur avait gardé le parfum de la mère pendant des semaines.

C'était un souvenir heureux.

Je plongeais les doigts dans mes cheveux emmêlés, à la recherche de feuilles mortes ou de mégots de cigarette qui se seraient laissés piéger dans le fouillis de mes tresses durant la tempête. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon reflet sur la vitre. Il y avait de quoi pleurer. Mes yeux étaient injectés de sang et ma lèvre supérieure avait explosé durant l'une de mes aventures. Un long bleu violacé courait le long de ma jambe droite, comme un cobra venimeux, souvenir du filin qui avait arrêté ma chute à To-Oh, sans manquer de me faire mal à chaque fois que je bougeais. Et pour finir, mon oreille avait désormais une couleur assez effrayante –l'infection était pour bientôt…-.

J'étais dans un état catastrophique.

Matsuda avait recommencé à arpenter l'ascenseur tout en essorant ses cheveux encore collés par la pluie et en rajustant nerveusement son costume. Ses chaussures de cuire laissaient des traces boueuses sur le sol. En plus, il fredonnait le même air depuis une demi-heure (ça me rendait tarée). Nous étions tous deux trempés, misérables et morts de fatigue.

Une mauvaise combinaison.

« Je n'aurais pas pu prendre les escaliers » marmonnais-je pour la cinquantième fois. « Idiote, idiote, idiote.

-Toutes mes excuses, Ella, » dit sincèrement Matsuda. Avec un soupir déchirant, il se laissa glisser au sol, à côté de moi, ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine et fixa la double porte en face de lui.

Je haussais les épaules. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Une petite lumière rouge clignota sur le coin supérieur de l'interphone, juste en-dessous des boutons. Un flot de sons parasites couvrait les voix derrière l'appareil, réduites à l'état de simples grognements. Je tendis les oreilles pour essayer de donner un sens à l'effrayant fouillis de mots.

« Matsuda, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

Matsuda joua avec ses pouces.

« Tu ne vas pas aimer. »

Je me mordis les lèvres et arquais un sourcil.

« Eclaire-moi. »

-Eh bien, lâcha Matsuda avec reluctance, ils en ont encore au moins pour deux bonnes heures. »

Comme si ça allait se passer comme ça.

Je me remis sur pieds. Mon corps me semblait désormais léger comme une plume. Mes membres fourmillaient étrangement, comme si des centaines de bulles remontaient dans mes veines. Je fis un premier pas et secouais les bras dans l'espoir de me débarrasser de la sensation. Ma précipitation disparut et mes pas se firent lourds tandis que je me plantais devant l'interphone. J'étais à deux doigts d'exploser d'impatience.

Je donnais un coup de poing dans le gigantesque bouton d'urgence et rapprochais doucereusement mon visage de la grille. Je m'humectais les lèvres et hurlais en insistant bien sur mes mots. « Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu pendant une demi-heure, c'était la pause déjeuner ? Bougez vos culs, bande de paresseux, et grouillez-vous ! »

Parfait – intimidant, mais simple -.

De nouveaux sons jaillirent de l'interphone en guise de réponse. Les voix ne semblaient pas soucieuses. Je regardais Matsuda par-dessus mon épaule en attendant sa traduction, tout en soufflant avec irritation sur une mèche de cheveux qui me tombait devant les yeux. Celle-ci refusait stupidement de s'éloigner, aussi la chassais-je du revers de la main.

Matsuda défit et refit ses lacets.

« Tu ne vas _vraiment_ pas aimer.

-Hé ! m'exclamais-je avec un sourire persuasif. Je suis quelqu'un de mature et de sensé. Je peux supporter ça. »

Matsuda leva les yeux au plafond, feignant soudainement la fascination pour l'architecture de verre et d'acier. Il murmura quelque chose en se cachant derrière sa main, comme s'il essuyait une trace de mayonnaise sur son menton.

Je plaçais ma main en haut-parleur devant mon oreille et tendis le cou.

« Je n'ai pas bien entendu. »

Matsuda parla le plus vite possible, comme pour essayer de rendre ses mots moins blessants. « Ils ont dit ''Ce n'est pas une stupide ado américaine qui va faire marcher l'ascenseur plus vite''… ou quelque chose comme ça, je n'ai pas très bien entendu… »

Je frappais le bouton de communication avec assez de force pour briser la mâchoire de quelqu'un. Je fixais froidement la lumière tandis que mon expression s'assombrissait.

« Je suis canadienne » lâchais-je d'un ton sec, en montrant les dents.

De l'autre côté, les rires explosèrent, aussitôt suivis par ce que je devinais être une série de blagues sur les canadiens (j'entendis le mot 'canuck' un nombre incalculable de fois). Je me retournais et glissais au sol, vaincue. N'importe quel autre jour, ces gars n'auraient pas eu le temps de dire 'ouf' que je les aurais déjà tenus par la peau du cou et qu'ils seraient en train de me supplier de les épargner. Malheureusement, je n'avais plus assez de vigueur pour leur enseigner la courtoisie.

Matsuda n'aurait qu'à continuer à s'essorer le front : le service technique était à l'évidence hors ligne. Il desserra sa cravate rouge et secoua son manteau. Plus par ennui que par faim, je fouillais le fond de mes poches, à la recherche d'un menthos. Je laissais courir ma langue sur mes lèvres, sourire aux lèvres, en sentant sa forme sous mes doigts.

_Ah-ha !_

Ce que je sortis de ma poche s'avéra être non pas un menthos mais une petite alliance. Je la levais à la lumière et la fis pivoter entre mes doigts en regardant le diamant luire doucement. Elle était tombée dans la doublure de ma poche, échappant ainsi à la police, au contraire de l'argent que m'avait donné Jerry dans la matinée.

Cet anneau était la toute première chose que j'avais volée dans ma vie.

Quelques mois après avoir déménagé à New York et découvert les problèmes de boisson de mon oncle, je me promenais dans les rues après l'école pour chasser l'ennui. Je commençais à connaitre la faim mieux que je ne l'avais jamais fait, cette sensation de piqûre dans l'estomac qui ne s'en va jamais vraiment. Incapable de trouver le courage de retourner chez mon oncle pour lui demander un diner, je m'étais introduite dans la cuisine d'un restaurant cinq étoiles (j'ai des goûts de luxe). L'hiver était avancé, et la cuisine, fourmillante pour le service du soir, était chaude et accueillante. A la seconde où j'humais l'air, l'odeur délicieuse fit gémir mon estomac. Il était juste là. Un gâteau glacé au chocolat, avec de petites fraises pour en décorer les angles. Je savais que je le regretterais, mais la faim est une sensation puissante. J'avais la bouche recouverte de glaçage au chocolat et le gâteau était déjà à moitié dévoré. Il s'en fallut de peu pour que je ne finisse pas étranglée par cette fichue alliance (mâchez TOUJOURS votre nourriture).

Immédiatement après la découverte, un genre de sous-chef me balança des louches et autres ustensiles de cuisine (plus ou moins tranchants). Je m'échappais d'un bon sprint et ne réalisais que j'avais encore la bague un demi-kilomètre plus tard.

Quelques jours plus tard, je décidais que rendre la bague et m'excuser serait la meilleure solution (si je devais faire semblant de pleurer, qu'importe). Il était certain que quelqu'un avait prévu de faire une demande en mariage le soir même (avec une méthode vraiment cucul), et je ne voulais pas détruire une vie heureuse. Lorsque j'arrivais, l'air était encore glacial. Il ne restait du restaurant que des poutres métalliques et de la cendre. D'après le marchand de journaux du coin de la rue, l'homme qui avait demandé aux employés de cacher la bague dans le gâteau avait pensé qu'un employé l'avait volée. En guise de revanche, il avait mis le feu aux lieux.

Je décidais que l'homme ne méritait pas de récupérer sa bague.

« Ella, tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour être mariée ? »

La bague disparut dans ma paume, et j'aperçus le regard confus et légèrement embarrassé de Matsuda.

« Pas que tu ne puisses pas, marmonna-t-il, tu es une jeune femme ! Je me doute que tu as certains buts qui sont tout à fait compréhensibles et…

-Ce n'est pas la mienne, Matsuda.

-Oh, bien sûr. » Matsuda ajusta son col. « Alors à qui est-ce ?

-Ma tante Bertrude, dis-je en lançant l'alliance et en la regardant retomber dans ma main.

-Elle est… divorcée ?

-Non. Elle est morte dans un horrible accident d'ascenseur. »

Je peux vous assurer que les méninges de Matsuda tournaient à vive allure, mais sans doute pas assez pour trouver une réponse à ça.

_Une pause pour l'effet dramatique…_ « Il y avait un problème avec les câbles. La cage est tombée par terre avec la vitesse d'une fusée. » J'accompagnais mon discours de grands gestes. « Elle devait être au quatrième étage. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Oh. » Matsuda hocha rapidement la tête, soudain bien plus conscient que nous étions nous aussi dans un ascenseur. « C'est… vraiment… tragique.

-Ce qui était vraiment tragique, c'était ses gâteaux au citron. Absolument horribles. »

Je sortis la langue en faisant semblant de me rappeler du goût des malheureuses friandises. L'expression de Matsuda manqua de me faire exploser de rire (mais je gardais mon calme). Je reposais la bague dans mes poches de pantalon et me remis à chercher de la nourriture.

Je dénichais une barre de granola trempée, d'origine inconnue et dont la date de péremption était tout à fait questionnable. Malgré cela, cela me fit saliver. J'ouvris l'emballage plastifié, ravie par la vue des nombreux copeaux chocolatés tout le long de la barre humide. J'ouvris la bouche, prête à en prendre une bouchée gigantesque, lorsque Matsuda se mit à jouer avec sa cravate. Le mouvement capta mon attention loin du repas qui se présentait. _Je me demande à quand remonte le dernier repas de Matsuda._

J'observais le granola d'un air morne et soupirais avant de le couper en deux. Je me penchais à travers l'ascenseur et agitais le morceau devant le visage de Matsuda. « Tiens, prends-le.

-Non merci, je n'ai pas faim » lâcha-t-il avec empressement.

Son estomac trahit sa politesse instinctive par un tonitruant grondement. Sa propre faim exposée au grand jour, il saisit gracieusement mon offre et grignota silencieusement le granola. « Alors, lâcha-t-il entre deux bouchées, où sont tes parents ? »

Mes mâchonnements énergiques ralentirent. J'avalais et sentis le morceau traverser mon pharynx avec difficulté. « Ils sont sortis en boîte » murmurais-je avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée.

-Ils ne s'inquiéteraient pas pour toi ?

-Probablement. »

J'essayais de ne penser à rien d'autre que la barre de granola. _Une autre bouchée. Mâche. Avale. Recommence._

« J'ai un portable, si tu veux les appel… »

Je déguisais mon soupir en un toussotement et regardais par la vitre, au-dessus de l'épaule de Matsuda. « Ils ne captent pas, là où ils sont. » La pluie était de retour, cachant les étoiles de sa noirceur. Avec ma barre de granola finie et pas une once de satisfaction, je roulais en boule l'emballage. « Merci, quand même. »

Matsuda hocha la tête et essuya ses mains sur son pantalon en me demandant quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Je jetais le papier dans un coin en faisant semblant de jouer au basket et de marquer un panier. « Quoi ? » demandais-je, incapable de l'entendre distinctement.

« Je disais, pourquoi te jettes-tu dans de tels ennuis pour chercher Ryuzaki ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'affaire Kira ?

-Euh… oui, dis-je lentement en pensant aux répercussions de la question que je savais qu'il s'apprêtait à poser.

-Tu sais qui est Kira ? » s'exclama-t-il, soudainement ravi de faire partie de l'affaire. Ses yeux se mirent à briller comme un écolier qui se réveillerait pour constater qu'il neigeait. « C'est un homme ? Quelqu'un de la police ? Tu sais, j'ai toujours suspecté…

-Hum… en fait… » je fixais mes pieds en jouant avec mes orteils. La douleur de leur plante s'était engourdie.

Il n'y avait aucune raison à mon hésitation. J'étais totalement prête à raconter à Matsuda tous les évènements qui allaient survenir. Il pourrait informer L du comportement de Light, résoudre l'affaire et sauver le monde. Cela ferait un manga très court et très ennuyeux, mais hé, le problème serait résolu.

Mais je me glaçais.

La sensation de froid, les doigts mortels enroulés autour de mon cou et pressés encore si légèrement… Je sentis un souffle rauque caresser mon oreille. La sensation fit grimper on pouls à une vitesse qui aurait rendu fou un colibri. Le parfum soufré se répandit dans la pièce et les doigts caressèrent doucement mes cheveux, laissant des frissons me parcourir le dos. Les pensées les plus terrifiantes me traversèrent l'esprit, comme si un film d'horreur défilait dans ma tête. Une voix aussi douce qu'une brise de minuit chuchota à mon oreille. _« Tss. Tss. Ne cafarde pas, l'humaine. »_

La sensation de décomposition qui avait traversé mon corps et s'était installée dans le creux de mon estomac s'en allait doucement, mais l'odeur de soufre restait comme un rappel. Je levais mes doigts tremblants jusqu'à mon cou, mes cheveux toujours dressés sur ma tête en souvenir de la rencontre. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir qui avait parlé, mais j'étais certaine d'une chose, une chose plutôt importante.

J'avais été prévenue.

« Ella ? »

La voix de Matsuda m'éveilla de ma torpeur.

« O-oui ? » Ma voix trembla, changée en un étrange glapissement. J'avalais ma salive et laissais échapper un grognement. « Je veux dire, oui ?

-Kira, tu disais…

-Oh, ça. Eh bien… » Je me levais et m'étirais en roulant des épaules comme un chat qui viendrait juste de se réveiller après un petit somme. Je me penchais en avant pour essayer de toucher mes orteils (je ne peux jamais vraiment les atteindre). « Si tu veux savoir qui est Kira, pourquoi on ne le demande pas à ton chef ? Il est plutôt intelligent (l'euphémisme du siècle). »

Et avec ça, je me retournais pour observer la petite caméra de sécurité noire qui luisait dans l'angle le plus éloigné du plafond, à côté de la lumière rouge clignotante du bouton d'urgence. Je souris et agitais la main devant l'appareil.

Pourquoi ?

C'est simple.

L nous observait de là.

Quel minable.

J'avais vu assez de fois Death Note pour comprendre comment il travaillait. Un ascenseur en panne équipé d'une caméra wifi, et dans l'hôtel où il résidait, qui plus est, c'était une recette en or pour ses petites méthodes sournoises. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre de me prendre sur le fait. Avec mon discours téméraire lors du coup de téléphone, je devais être en tête de la liste des personnes dont se méfier, alors, bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas m'envoyer un plan pour me rencontrer en personne.

Matsuda se retrouva debout à côté de moi, à regarder la caméra avec les sourcils froncés et une moue confuse. Il arrêta sa tête à mi-distance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ?

-Ne sois pas impoli. Dis bonjour à ton patron, Matsuda. C'est lui qui nous a préparé tout ça. »

Je jaugeais Matsuda, incrédule. Stopper l'ascenseur, ça ne faisait pas partie du plan de L ?

Matsuda regarda la caméra, puis l'interphone, puis moi. Il comprit. Ses sourcils s'envolèrent sous sa frange sous le coup de la surprise.

« Tu veux dire que c'est Ryuzaki qui a stoppé l'ascenseur ? »

J'acquiesçais lentement.

« Excuse-moi, Matsuda. Je pensais que tu étais au courant. » Je croisais les bras et jetais à la caméra un regard mécontent. « On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule dont on s'est moqué. »

L'interphone grésilla pour émettre cette fois une voix altérée par des accents numériques. _« Toutes mes excuses, Matsuda. J'ai pensé qu'il était nécessaire de prendre quelques précautions. »_

Je tapais du pied, plus qu'irritée.

« Tu sais, L, tu aurais pu tout simplement me poser tes questions. J'y aurais répondu.

_-Je doute que vous auriez dit la vérité. »_

Je feignis de me nettoyer les oreilles, sans montrer le moins du monde à quel point ses ''méthodes'' m'avaient décontenancée. « Je peux monter à bord, capitaine ? Ou alors vous allez nous garder suspendus quatorze étages au-dessus du sol ?

_-Treize étages, techniquement. Le treizième est rarement compté pour éviter les problèmes avec les hôtes superstitieux. Ce qui n'altère cependant pas la hauteur du bâtiment. _

-Fascinant. »

Ma voix était chargée de sarcasme.

_« Je suis désolé mais je ne vous permettrais pas de quitter cet ascenseur tant que je n'aurais pas déterminé si vous représentez ou non une menace, mademoiselle Krispy. »_

Désolé, il ne le semblait pas le moins du monde.

« U-une menace ? » me moquais-je en pointant du doigt la caméra d'un air accusateur. « C'est _toi_ qui a enfermé un citoyen innocent dans une boîte de fer suspendue au-dessus du vide !

_-Comme je le disais précédemment, je vous libérerais lorsque vous aurez répondu à mes questions avec honnêteté. Il n'y a pas de raison que je vous garde plus longtemps après ça. »_

Je refermais légèrement les yeux en essayant de réfréner l'image d'un L en train de prendre une gorgée de thé sirupeux avec un sentiment de contentement permanent. « Je suppose que tu n'es pas près de changer d'avis… » (je vous parie cent dollars qu'il va dire oui)

-C'est exact. »

Je vous l'avais dit. Vous me devez cent dollars.

Un truc que j'ai appris après m'être retrouvée coincée dans un vieux bâtiment trente secondes avant sa démolition (ils faisaient de la place pour un parking) : ayez toujours un plan B.

Je me déplaçais donc sur le côté et attrapais fermement la main courante tout en louchant vers le plafond. « Hop » Je rejetais les jambes afin de m'équilibrer sur le rail sur la pointe des pieds tout en appuyant mes paumes au plafond. Ma colonne vertébrale craqua tandis que je me tendais vers le centre en tordant mon corps d'un angle étrange.

La voix numérique de L jaillit de l'interphone.

« Mademoiselle Krispy, ce n'est pas la solution. »

Je délogeais l'une des plaques de contreplaqué entre les deux néons du plafonnier. Elle glissa facilement de côté, révélant une petite trappe de secours avec une poignée jaune et un pictogramme de danger que j'ignorais. Je tirais la poignée, et un courant d'air frais se glissa dans l'ascenseur.

« Ella, c'est dangereux ! » s'exclama Matsuda.

Je tordis le cou pour l'observer. « C'est juste une fois dans une vie. » J'ouvris la trappe et passais la tête à travers. Je ne vis rien d'autre que l'obscurité.

_« Miss Krispy, vous risquez votre vie. Si vous ne vous arrêtez pas, je vais être forcée de prendre des mesures drastiques._

-Tu es juste vexé parce que j'ai déjoué ton plan super-intelligent. »

Mes jambes frappèrent le vide (Matsuda dut se pencher pour éviter de se prendre un coup de pied dans la figure) et je me hissais par l'ouverture. Une fois bien installée, je penchais ma tête par l'ouverture, interrompant une conversation entre Matsuda et L dans un japonais ultra rapide.

« Je te retrouve au 17e étage, Matsuda. » Mes cheveux tombèrent devant mon visage et je souris de toutes mes dents à la caméra. « Sans rancune, L. »

Je ressortis la tête et observais les environs.

Je me tenais sur le toit nu de l'ascenseur et je passais une main dans mes cheveux le temps que ma vision s'ajuste. L'odeur d'huile et de graisse emplissait l'air, me forçant à m'éclaircir la gorge. Six câbles métalliques épais comme mon poing filaient du centre du toit, tendus à l'extrême, pour s'enrouler dans un système de poulies avant de poursuivre leur course à travers le tunnel sans fin qui s'élevait au-dessus de ma tête.

Je plaçais mes mains en haut-parleur devant ma bouche. « ECHO ! » J'écoutais ma voix résonner dans le couloir de l'ascenseur.

Quelques pieds au-dessus de moi, il y avait une double-porte d'ascenseur encastrée dans le mur. Il y avait deux autres cages sans ascenseur à ma gauche et à ma droite, elles aussi remplies de câbles métalliques. Je pouvais entendre le sifflement de l'une d'entre elles alors que l'engin se stoppait quelques étages en-dessous de moi. Les portes s'ouvrirent et un flot de lumière jaune se déversa dans l'air avant qu'elles ne se referment.

L'ascenseur en-dessous tinta et je réalisais un peu tard qu'il fonçait dans ma direction. Je me jetais de côté et j'enroulais mes bras autour du chaos de filins à l'instant où l'ascenseur montait vers moi à une vitesse mortelle. L'appel d'air balaya mon corps et fit valser mes jambes. Mes doigts glissèrent et je me trouvais projetée en bas, la tête la première, contre une poutre métallique qui me séparait de l'autre cage. Je me précipitais pour ne pas tomber du haut des quatorze –treize- étages. Mes oreilles tintèrent, et le bruit de frottement du métal contre le métal cessa tandis que l'ascenseur continuait son ascension. Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement et me relevais.

Peu tentée par l'idée de renouveler cette expérience, je cherchais rapidement des yeux une sortie de secours. Bingo. Il y avait une bouche d'aération, trente centimètres au-dessus de moi. Je m'empressais de vérifier les vis (ça aurait pu être délicat). Je fouillais mes poches pour en extraire la clé à menottes que j'avais acquise récemment. _Je savais que ça pouvait devenir utile._ Je louchais en bloquant la partie fine de la clé dans la fente du côté droit et je commençais à faire pression de mon levier improvisé.

Alors que je venais de me débarrasser de la dernière vis, j'entendis un ricanement menaçant juste derrière mon oreille blessée. Je me retournais brusquement pour tenter de surprendre sur le fait l'intrus, mais l'espace était vide. Je fis un pas précautionneux en avant et scrutais le moindre recoin sombre où _la chose_ aurait pu se cacher. Mon pouls s'emballa de nouveau, mes mains furent parcourues de tremblements. L'air semblait soudain dense et brûlant. Des 'clic-clac' se répercutaient sur les murs. Un éclat de rire résonna dans l'ombre.

« Tu sais, » lâchais-je d'une voix que je voulais courageuse, « je ne crois pas aux fantômes. »

Les claquements s'arrêtèrent abruptement, laissant place au silence.

J'attendis un moment, mais rien n'arriva. J'hochais la tête. La prochaine fois que _la chose_ apparaîtrait, je serais prête.

Je fis coulisser la trappe d'aération. Mes muscles geignirent sous son poids impressionnant et je la laissais tomber avec un son lourd. Mal à l'aise, je me frottais les épaules et regardais une dernière fois derrière moi avant de me hisser dans le conduit. Mes épaules frottaient les murs. Je débutais ma lente et douloureuse marche à quatre pattes, manquant de taper ma tête contre le plafond à chaque avancée. Je m'efforçais de penser à n'importe quoi qui n'incluse pas l'idée de mourir dans un endroit si étroit : mon marchand de bretzels préféré qui recoiffait sa moustache toutes les trente secondes, la vue sur Times Square du haut de l'Empire State Building le jour de l'an, les plus grands arbres de Central Park au beau milieu de l'hiver, etc. Vous savez, les bons moments.

Je me déplaçais un bon moment à travers le conduit en tournant à droite ou à gauche selon mes fantaisies. Cela devenait compliqué lorsque je devais me créer un passage vers une descente ou une montée. Après cinq minutes sans trouver de trappe de sortie, je me demandais si je n'avais pas intérêt à faire demi-tour. _Impossible, je ne vais pas me laisser tomber aux mains de L._ Plus déterminée encore, j'accélérais.

Il y avait un courant d'air. Je tournais à l'angle où une lumière diffuse filtrait d'une ouverture au-dessus de ma tête. « Enfin ! » Il était temps. A force de ramper – ou presque- dans un espace aussi réduit, mes membres me faisaient affreusement souffrir. Le passage s'ouvrit et j'eus assez d'espace pour m'assoir. Je regardais à travers les alvéoles de la grille et mon cœur manqua de me lâcher. Je me tenais devant le vide, treize étages au-dessus du sol. La ville s'étendait à mes pieds, bouillonnante de ses activités nocturnes. Je grognais. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire demi-tour et tout recommencer.

C'est à ce moment que je l'entendis.

Le son pétrifiant de serres de métal qui fusaient dans le conduit, derrière moi. Une voix vaporeuse siffla dans l'angle. _« Où es-tu, humaine ? »_ fit l'accent moqueur.

Je cessais de respirer.

J'étais prise au piège.

_Fin du chapitre 7._

...

**NDT :**

**J'ai vraiment vérifié cette fois, il y a un face-à-face MATERIEL de L et Sydney dans le prochain chapitre. Chapitre en question qui arrivera dans trois semaines environs (le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est dans dix-neuf jours, et encore, je doute de passer ma prochaine journée de temps libre à une trad...).**


End file.
